My Bodyguard, My Angel and My Prince
by UcHiha KuRuke Ai-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Bodyguard yang tampan. Tentu saja sang majikan Haruno Sakura menyukai bodyguardnya itu. Begitu juga sang bodyguard. Tapi, melihat status mereka bagai bumi dan langit, adakah peluang SasuSaku untuk bersatu?  Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

My Bodyguard,My Angel and My Prince

By Uchiha Kluke Ai-chan

Hai Semua! (jingkrak2)… Perkenalkan Aku Uchiha Kluke Ai-chan! (dah tao kale).. Ai-chan orang baru di fanfiction.. Jadi,mohon bantuannya dari para senpai ya… nie Ai-chan publish cerita karangan asli milik Ai-chan,ya meskipun ngambil dikit dari pengalaman pribadi (Ga nanya!).. mao lebih lengkap liat di My profile… Youwes! Langsung Capcus dech! O iya,maaf ya kalo di Fanfic Ai-chan yang ini Serba kekurangan.. Ya maklum lah Fanfic Pertama! Oh iya..jangan lupa review di fanfic pertama Ai-chan yua.. ingat! Ga terima flame lho… Let's Go! Happy Reading!

Don't like Don't Read

Disclaimer: Anime Naruto Punya Kishimoto-san,, tapi,Sasuke nya jangan di bawa pulang ya,suruh aja sasuke tinggal di rumah ku,pasti doi mao.. hwehwe.. okay kishimoto-san? –di lempari tomat busuk 1 truk-

Pairing: SasuSaku,SasuKarin

Warning: OOC,AU,lebay,gaje,

-*000*-*000*-

CHAPTER 1

Di suatu desa yang bernama konohagakure,tinggal lah satu keluarga yang terdiri dari 3 anggota keluarga dan 1 kepala keluarga,keluarga mereka bernama keluarga Uchiha. namun sangat di sayangkan.. keluarga Uchiha itu kehilangan 2 anggota keluarganya.. yakni seorang kepala keluarga dan seorang putra sulung,mereka adalah Uchiha Fugaku (45 thn) dan Uchiha Itachi (20 thn). Mereka telah meninggal dunia di akibatkan kecelakaan lalu lintas saat perjalanan dari konoha ke suna,mereka di haruskan untuk pergi ke suna,karena bos perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja meminta mereka untuk pergi ke suna secepatnya,karena ada rapat yang sangat penting. Yap,yang tersisa di keluarga Uchiha itu adalah seorang ibu dan seorang putra bungsu,mereka adalah Uchiha Mikoto (40 thn) dan Uchiha Sasuke (10 thn). Mereka sekarang hanya tinggal berdua,tidak ada yang menghidupi dan menafkahi mereka. Mereka hanya punya uang sedikit,yaitu sisa tabungan dan asuransi kematian dari fugaku dan itachi. memang uang itu bisa menghidupi mereka,tapi hanya untuk sementara. Lambat laun pasti uang itu akan habis,dan mau tidak mau mereka harus mencari uang untuk menafkahi mereka sendiri.

6 tahun kemudian . . .

Di pagi yang cerah..

"sasuke… sasuke.. bangun,nak."kata wanita setengah paruh baya yang berusaha membangunkan putra bungsunya.

"nghh…5 menit lagi bu.."kata seorang pemuda malas-malasan.

"jangan begitu,sasuke. Jika kau begini terus nanti kau akan terlambat ke sekolah baru mu.."

"…"

"ini sudah jam 7 lho..sasuke."

"HAH! APHA? GAWAT,AKU TERLAMBAT!" sasuke langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan cahaya. Melihat tingkah anaknya,mikoto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata,"Dasar! Ck..ck..ck.."

*10 menit kemudian*

"sasuke,apa kau mau sarapan dulu?"

"tidak usah,bu. Aku sudah terlambat nih…"sambil memakai sepatunya ugil-ugilan.

"ya sudah.. bawa bekal saja ya. ini!"Mikoto pun memberikan bekal buatannya pada sasuke.

"makasih,bu. Aku berangkat!" sasuke pun langsung mengambil sepedanya dan langsung melesat.

"Ingat ya,sesudah pulang sekolah langsung pulang,jangan pergi main!"teriaknya.

"iya bu!" jawab sasuke dari kejauhan.

"selamat berjuang,Nak.." lirih mikoto.

-*000*-

Sepertinya nasib baik tidak berpihak pada sasuke hari ini,karena setelah sampai di sekolah barunya Konoha High School,gerbangnya sudah di tutup oleh security disana.

'ouch! Damn it! Terpaksa harus memanjat pagar belakang sekolah.' Pikirnya. Lalu,dia pun berlari ke pagar yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Saat tiba di belakang sekolah,dia melihat sosok perempuan berambut pink sepinggang di pinggir danau belakang sekolah sedang duduk merunduk membelakanginya. 'siapa itu?...'ingin dia menghampiri perempuan itu,tapi keinginan itu menghilang begitu saja mengingat sekarang dia sudah sangat terlambat,tanpa cap cip cup lagi sasuke langsung memanjat pagar itu.

Sasuke pun berlarian di sepanjang koridor untuk mencari ruangan yang di carinya,yaitu ruang XA. Kepanikkan sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga dia pun berkomat-kamit di dalam hatinya.

~Sasuke's POV~

Aduh..mana sih ruangan kelas XA? Ayolah ruangan XA,tampakkan dirimu.. dah gawat darurot nich.. ngomong-ngomong perempuan di pinggir danau tadi siapa ya? bel kan sudah berbunyi,seharusnya dia sudah masuk kelas,tapi kenapa merenung di belakang sekolah? Apa dia juga terlambat seperti aku? Eh..tapi dia kan tidak memakai seragam sekolah, manamungkin dia tidak sekolah,kelihatannya umur gadis itu sepadan dengan ku, Atau jangan-jangan… Hiiy! Dah ah,mana mungkin ada kuntilanak di pagi-pagi begini? Eh,berhentilah memikirkan gadis itu sasuke,apa urusan mu?yang menjadi urusan mu adalah memikirkan nasibmu dan alasan kepada guru untuk di kelas nanti.

~Normal POV~

Perjuangan lari marathon sasuke pun tidak sia-sia,akhirnya dia menemukan ruangan yang di carinya dari tadi. "nah,ini dia.. tapi,lumayan gugup nih.. baiklah sasuke,,kau pasti bisa! Tarik nafas… hhhm.. hembuskan… hhuf.. SEMANGAT!"katanya dengan suara pelan. Cklek! Suara pintu di buka terdengar jelas di seisi ruangan itu,para murid pun langsung menoleh ke asal sumber suara. "glek! P..Pe..Permisi.."dengan suara gemetar dan agak gagap. "ya? ah.. kau pasti uchiha sasuke kan? Baiklah kenapa kau bisa terlambat,tuan Uchiha?"kata seorang guru berambut nanas dan ada goresan di hidungnya. "ng.. a..anu.. b..be..gini.."sasuke pun langsung berubah jadi gagap. "ya? ada apa uchiha?"Tanya guru tadi lagi dengan expresi rasa ingin tahunya. 'haduuh! Mampus gue!'nurani sasuke, 'AHA!' "tadi saya melihat nenek tua tertabrak oleh pengendara motor yang tidak bertanggung jawab,lalu saya menolong nenek itu dengan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit terdekat,pa!"katanya dengan sisa kepedeannya. "hmm.. Benarkah?"Tanya guru itu dengan nada menginterogasi, "Glek! I..iya,benar koq pa,saya tidak bohong."kata sasuke dengan gemetar dan raut muka cemas terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. "hm! Kalau begitu,baiklah. Silahkan kau duduk di… HEY SHIKAMARU! BANGUUN!." Guru yang bernama iruka itu langsung melemparkan penghapus whiteboard kearah Shikamaru. TUGG! "ADAOW! HEY SIAPA YANG… ng? pa Iruka,kenapa muka anda merah dan berasap seperti itu?"Tanya nya dengan lancar dan WaTaDos. "JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU! Ku peringatkan ya Tuan NARA! Jika kau bersikap begini terus,rasakan hukumannya!"kata iruka dengan penuh emosi dan menekankan kata 'nara' "hmm.. merepotkan! Iya iya.."jawab shikamaru dengan nada dan wajah malas, "Nah,sasuke,kau boleh duduk di samping bocah TuDur itu!"kata iruka sambil menekankan kata 'TuDur', "terimakasih,pa." sasuke pun langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan ke 3 dari pintu dan jajaran ke 2.. (mungkin kalian bisa menggambarkannya). "Baiklah anak-anak,kita lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya!"kata iruka memecahkan keheningan. "hey,memangnya pelajaran apa?"Tanya sasuke kepada pemuda nanas itu, "Pelajaran Bahasa."jawab pemuda nanas itu dengan malas. "ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan,perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke."sambil menampilkan senyum tipisnya, "Nara Shikamaru."jawab pemuda itu lagi dengan malas,"terus,kenapa kau di juluki bocah TuDur oleh Pa Iruka?"sasuke pun ketagihan mengobrol dengan shikamaru,lalu di dahi shikamaru mulai ada semburat urat yang keluar dan berkata,"bisakah kau tidak bertanya terus?"dengan nada agak tinggi. BRAAKK! "BUJUBUNENG EMA' LU MONYONG!" Kata shikamaru dengan spontan dan latah,lalu,sasuke hanya mengekspresikan wajah kagetnya,, lalu,setelah acara kaget-kagetan,mereka langsung melirik ke arah samping kiri mereka,dan ada sosok menyeramkan yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan mereka… "HANTUU!"Teriak shikamaru, "BAKA! Dia bukan hantu,Dia pak Iruka!"kata sasuke sambil menjitak kepala nanas Shikamaru, "biasa aja kale ga' usah jitak kepala orang!" kata shikamaru sambil membalas jitakan sasuke tadi, SIIINNGG! BLTAARRR! Di belakang Iruka langsung ada petir menyambar-nyambar. "karna kalian berdua mengobrol terus,maka.." dengan suara pelan.. lamaa… "CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELAS DAN BERSIHKAN TOILET+WC SELURUH SEKOLAH!".. "ta..tap..tapi..pa,,"kata sasuke dengan bengong, "CEPAAATTT!"Iruka Tereak habis-habisan.. "Sasuke,cepaatt!"shikamaru langsung keluar kelas,setelah dia sudah keluar kelas,lalu dia melihat kebelakangnya dan tidak melihat sosok sasuke.. 'hah? Kemana sasuke?'pikirnya bingung.. lalu,dia melihat kedalam kelas lagi dan sasuke malah bengong di tempat duduknya sambil melihat wajah iruka yang merah padam karna marah (peringatan:bukan karna blushing) 'wee? Dia malah bengong? Ouch.. dasarr!' lalu shikamaru masuk kelas dan menarik kerah belakang baju sasuke., "ayo Sasuke.."kata shikamaru dengan nada 'Cape deh!' (tau kan maksudnya?) pas mereka tiba di luar kelas,sasuke pun sadar kembali.. "hah? Shikamaru,kenapa kau?" "hah..hah.. aku cape!" "hanya berjalan dari kelas ke luar kelas aja koq dah cape sih?"Tanya sasuke dengan WaTaDos, GrRr! "ITUKAN GARA-GARA NYERET LOE KE LUAR KELAS! BERAT TAO!"teriak shikamaru. "HEI KALIAN! Jangan mengobrol terus,cepat kerjakan!"Iruka memperingati. "I..Iya Pak!"jawab shikamaru.. "haah..ayolah cepat,kita kerjakan saja hukumannya."dengan nada seperti orang yang punya nasib buruk se-dunia.

-*000*-

Bel tanda berakhirnya Jam sekolah pun terdengar,, tentu saja para siswa/i KHS pun berhamburan keluar gerbang,, kita lihat pemuda yang berambut emo atau bisa di bilang rambut pantat ayam sedang mengendap-endap ke pagar belakang sekolah,dia berharap sang gadis masih di pinggir danau.. Dan… Yap! Ternyata Sang gadis masih merenung di pinggir danau. Tanpa berpikir panjang,sasuke langsung menemui sang gadis. Jarak mereka kira-kira 2 M.

"Ehem! Hai.."dengan suara hati-hati.

"…"tak ada jawaban dari sang gadis. kemudian sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan gadis itu dan melihat wajahnya.

"HEI..!" sasuke tereak keras sambil menampakkan wajahnya ke depan wajah sang gadis.

"HWAA…!"spontan sang gadis kaget dan tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang (buat yang bisa ,jatuh ke belakang artinya tijengkang)

"Hei! Kalo mao ngagetin orang,pikir-pikir lagi donk! Gimana kalo orang itu punya penyakit jantung? Kalo aku punya,mungkin sekarang aku sudah pingsan. Ceroboh banget sich jadi orang!"Dengan nada agak tinggi,ketus,namun lembut (taukan maksudnya?)..

"iya..iya..maaf,,abis..tadi aku ajak ngobrol malah ga' nyahut,ya aku pun makin penasaran. Jadi deh aku kagetin kamu, lagi pula dari pagi kau disini terus,memangnya kau kenapa?"jelas sasuke.

"I..itu.., Bukan urusan mu!"Si pinky girl itu langsung gugup.

"hm! Ayolah ceritakan padaku. kalo kau ada masalah,nanti aku Bantu sebisaku deh!. oh iya,sampai lupa, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke,dan kau,,?"

"Umm.. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"oowh..jadi,kau pewaris tunggal Haruno corp yang terkenal itu ya? tidak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu dengan mu di tempat seperti ini.."dengan nada agak tinggi.

"sstt.. pelankan suaramu!"dengan suara pelan.

"hehe..maaf,saking kagetnya. Tapi,memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"dengan wajah yang penuh Tanya.

"ya tentu saja ada!"

"memang apa masalah mu?"

"umm.. so..soal..itu.."

-*000*-To Be Continued-*000*-

Yeey! Akhirnya chapter 1 udah selsai juga.

Ai-chan minta maaf yua buat FG shikamaru,bukan bermaksud ngejek lho,namanya juga hiburan,jangankan shikamaru,idola ndiri aja habis-habisan di bashing.. hehe.. (sasuke duonk,Gomen juga wat FG sasuke) beneran deh! Ai-chan tidak bermaksud tuk jelek-jelekin,apa lagi sasuke-kun,, xixi..

Di fic Ai-chan yang ini sifat sasuke dan sakura jadi kebalik,, aah.. pasti fic milik Ai-chan ancur banget ya? ya udah kalo gitu tolong review yua.. dan sekali lagi Ai-chan minta saran dan bimbingan nya dari Para senpai,karna Ai-chan Masih perlu banyak Belajar Dan masih banyak kekurangan..

Jadi,Please Review Yaaach! (bawel nieh Ai-chan) ingat! Tidak menerima Flame (iya bawel!)

Review Kalian Membangkitkan Semangat Ai-chan lho… ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

Hahay! Ketemu lagi dengan author yang Gaje nie… thank's yaa dah mao review fic nya Ai-chan.. Review para Senpai Real Review koq, bukan flame, malah Ai-chan seneng dapet Review yang dapat melurus kan fic Ai-chan yang sungguh Sesat! (Readers: lebay nya Author kumat lagi deh). Kalau ada yang kurang, review lagi yua… (Readers: nie Ai-chan nyuruh2 mulu sih?)

berhubung Ai-chan ga bisa merangkai kata, mending langsung CapCus Aja!

Let's Go! Happy Reading!

Don't like Don't Read

Disclaimer: Anime Naruto Punya Kishimoto-san,, tapi, Sasuke nya jangan di bawa pulang ya.. suruh aja Sasuke tinggal di rumah ku! pasti doi mao.. hwehwe.. okay Kishimoto-san? –di lempari tomat busuk 1 truk-

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuKarin

Warning: OOC, AU, lebay, gaje

-*000*-*000*-

CHAPTER 2

"Hm! Ayolah ceritakan padaku. kalo kau ada masalah, nanti aku Bantu sebisaku deh! oh iya, sampai lupa, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan kau,,?"

"Umm.. Aku Sakura.., Haruno Sakura."

"Oowh.. jadi kau pewaris tunggal Haruno corp yang terkenal itu ya? tidak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu dengan mu di tempat seperti ini.." Dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Sstt.. pelankan suaramu!" Kata sang gadis yang bernama Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Hehe.. maaf, saking kagetnya. Tapi, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" Dengan wajah yang penuh Tanya.

"Ya tentu saja ada!" Kata Sakura dengan mantap.

"Memang apa masalah mu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Umm.. so..soal..itu..Begini.." Sakura kebingungan.

"Ya..?" Sasuke makin penasaran..

"B.. be.. begini.." Sakura semakin gugup.

"Ya, ya, ya, !" Sasuke makin tak sabaran.

"Be.. be.. begini…"

"Halaah… kapan mulainya sih, dari tadi begini begini mulu?" Dengan nada jengkel dan malas.

"Yaah.. bukan gitu, abis aku bingung mau mulai dari mana.." Kata Sakura dengan nada memelas..

"Ya dari mana aja lah, mao dari Jakarta kek, dari Bandung kek, yang penting lo cerita!" Ada semburat urat kecil di Dahi Sasuke.

"Yey, emangnya gue kakek-kakek?.. gini, sebenernya aku pengen banget kaya orang lain, yang bisa Sekolah di Sekolah umum dan tanpa di kawal oleh Bodyguard." Sakura pun akhirnya memulai ceritanya.

"Lantas kau Sekolah di mana?"

"Aku Homeschooling."

"Lho? Bukannya Homeschooling itu pendidikannya lebih bermutu? Harusnya kau bersyukur dan bangga donk!"

"Emang sih, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.. masalahnya aku pengen bebas. Aku pengen banget ke KHS, tapi aku ga tau gimana caranya.."

"Kenapa kau tidak boleh ke KHS?"

"Aku kan seorang pewaris tunggal Haruno corp, jadi aku harus di jaga seaman mungkin, tidak boleh lecet sedikit pun. Tapi dengan adanya sistem kaya gini, malah membuatku bosan."

"Owh.. apa orang tuamu tidak pernah melihat mu sedih? Masa orang tuamu diam saja kalo melihat mu sedang sedih?"

"Orang tua ku pergi ke luar negeri karena ada urusan bisnis, jadi mereka tidak bersamaku."

"Lalu sekarang kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Bersama tante dan sepupuku."

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Mana Bodyguard-bodyguard mu itu?"

"Sekarang statusku sedang kabur dari rumah, Sas. Dan sekarang bodyguard ku mencari ku kemana-mana, makanya aku pilih tempat ini, karna biasanya tempat ini jarang di kunjungi oleh orang-orang!"

"HAH! Lalu, kalo ketahuan gimana? Mau tidak mau kau harus kembali, Ra!"

"Tapi, nanti kalo aku kembali, bisa-bisa pengamanannya di perketat, dan aku tidak bisa kabur lagi untuk merasakan kebebasan."

"Lantas harus bagaimana?"

"Entahlah! Gimana ya..?"

Lamaa… Hening… di pikiran mereka hanya memikirkan solusi untuk masalah yang kini mereka hadapi. Ya lebih tepatnya masalah Sakura.

"AHA! Aku punya ide.." Suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Hah! Apa, apa? Memangnya apa idemu?"

"Kau bilang Kau akan membantuku kan?" Di sertai seringainya.

"I..iya.." 'Duuh, aku merasakan firasat buruk nieh.' Pikir Sasuke cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi Bodyguard pribadiku?"

"AP..APPA..? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

"Tidak! Aku masih waras koq!" Dengan tampang so innocent.

"Lalu, Apa hubungannya dengan masalahmu, hah?"

"Ya tentu saja ada! Kalau kau menjadi Bodyguard ku, maka tante ku akan mempercayakan ku padamu, dan memperbolehkanku untuk Sekolah di KHS! Kenapa? Karna tante ku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan ku lagi, kan sudah ada kau yang menjagaku." Jelas Sakura di sertai senyum lembutnya.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak dengan Bodyguard yang lain aja?"

"Tante ku berpikir, jika Bodyguard ku Sekolah di KHS, berarti KHS itu sekolah yang Aman."

"Lalu, kalau ada apa-apa denganmu, aku yang tanggung jawab? Bagaimana kalau kau terluka? Aku donk yang kena?"

"Hehehe.. iya sih, Tapi, aku akan membela mu koq! Apapun itu, aku akan mencari solusinya bagaimanapun caranya. Asalkan kau mau membantuku kali ini, ya? please.."

"OGAH! hei, dengar baik-baik ya Nona HARUNO! Mentang-mentang aku ingin membantumu, dan kau itu sangat terkenal dan terhormat, jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang! Kau taukan statusku adalah seorang pelajar? Jadi aku butuh waktu yang banyak untuk belajar, bukan untuk jadi Bodyguardmu!"

"Ayolah.. ku mohon…" Sakura pun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu nya berharap Sasuke akan luluh padanya.

"KAGAK! Sekali kagak ya kagak!" Sasuke pun ngotot dengan jawabannya.

"Hmm! Ternyata kau keras kepala juga ya.. padahal, aku berharap banyak padamu, Sasuke. Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memutuskan hal ini! Ini kartu namaku!" Sakura pun memberikan kartu namanya kepada Sasuke.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran hubungi aku!" Sambung Sakura lagi.

"Hm! Gak akan pernah!"

"Yang bener?" Kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Bodo kalo ga percaya! Dah aku pulang!" Sasuke pun mengambil sepedanya yang di sandarkan di pagar belakang Sekolah dan menyeretnya.

"Hihihi.. baiklah Sasuke, sampai jumpa di Rumah ku!"

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sakura dari kejauhan dan berkata, "Percaya diri sekali kau?" Dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya! Hanya saja aku punya Firasat, kalau kau akan bekerja padaku!" Dengan muka berseri-seri dan percaya diri.

Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan berkata, "Terserah kau sajalah!"

Tidak terasa punggung Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi oleh indra penglihatan Sakura.

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. di sepanjang perjalanannya dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dipikir-pikir kaya orang gila juga sih..

~Sakura's POV~

Pria itu… menarik.. hihihi… Eh? Hush! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih Sakura? Berhentilah memikirkan Sasuke! Kau hanya kagum padanya Sakura, karna dia mempunyai paras yang tampan dan berhati mulia. jarang sekali ada pria yang menawarkan pertolongan kepada seseorang yang belum di kenalnya. Dia seperti malaikat yang sengaja di kirim oleh Tuhan untuk menghiburku. dia seperti malaikat yang tahu bahwa diriku mempunyai masalah.. tapi, apa benar .. perasaan ini hanya perasaan kagum belaka? Kurasa ini bukan rasa kagum, tapi ada rasa unsur lain, yang pasti bukan rasa kagum. Tapi.. apa? Perasaan apa yang ku rasakan saat ini? Apa inikah yang dinamakan… Cinta?

Normal POV

Di perjalan pulang, Sakura bertemu dengan kepala Bodyguard beserta anak buahnya (Bodyguard lainnya).

"Nona Haruno, Anda Kemana saja? Kami semua menghawatirkan anda…" Kata pria berambut silver,di kuncir 1 dan berkacamata dengan nada lembut dan cemas.

"Haah… ternyata kau Kabuto, Sudahlah Aku Tidak apa-apa koq, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku..!"

"Tapi, Nona Haruno, Jika anda ingin keluar Rumah, Anda harus di kawal atau di jaga ketat, Nanti kalau ada apa-apa dengan Nona Haruno Bagaimana?" Cemasnya.

"Hm! Tenang saja, Sebentar lagi aku akan aman koq, karna akan ada orang yang melamar pekerjaan menjadi bodyguard pribadiku!"

"Apa maksud Anda, Nona?" Tanya Kabuto dengan heran

"Kau tidak perlu tau! Nanti juga kau akan tau sendiri!" Kata Sakura sambil masuk ke mobil di depannya. Kabuto yang mendengarnya hanya menaikan Pundaknya.

-*000*-

Sesampainya di Kediaman Haruno corp alias Rumah sang Nona Haruno, Sakura di sambut hangat oleh berbagai pertanyaan,terutama Tantenya…

"Sakura, Kemana saja kau? Kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu jangan seperti ini. Kau jangan Gegabah Sakura, kau tahu, banyak sekali ancaman-ancaman yang menunggumu di luar sana…" Kata seorang perempuan berambut pendek hitam yang selalu membawa babi di dekapannya Dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Sudahlah Tante, Bukan ancaman yang menungguku di luar sana, tapi orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi teman Sekolah ku saat ini! Kenapa aku selalu tidak boleh keluar dari wilayah Haruno sendirian? Kenapa jika keluar dari Gerbang Haruno Aku Harus selalu di kawal? Aku juga ingin merasakan bebas, Tante! Aku merasa seperti buronan atau narapidana yang di jaga ketat oleh Polisi. Terkadang aku iri dengan orang lain yang bisa bebas, selain aku merasa seperti burung yang ada di sangkarnya, aku pun tidak mempunyai teman." Jelas Sakura yang mencurahkan semua isi hatinya.

"Kan ada Naruto dan Karin. Mereka kan selalu menemani mu." Bujuk perempuan itu.

"Tapi, Tante. Mereka kan masih keluarga ku, mereka anak Tante, mereka sepupuku.. aku ingin mempunyai teman Sekolah, teman yang banyak, dan teman yang tidak mempunyai ikatan darah. Aku ingin merasakan suasana Sekolah umum. Tapi, kenapa semua itu sangat sulit untuk ku dapatkan? Aku tidak butuh bodyguard yang harus di bayar dan yang selalu mengkawalku, aku hanya ingin 1 hal saja, yaitu kebebasan. Ku mohon Tante, keinginan ku yang satu ini tolong kau kabulkan untukku!" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar sambil memohon.

"Maaf Sakura, ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Sebaiknya kuburlah dalam-dalam keinginan mu itu, karena itu hanya menyakitimu saja, dan menjadikan mu seorang pemimpi. Kembalilah ke kamarmu!" Kata perempuan itu dengan dingin. Akhirnya cairan hangat yang dari tadi di bendung oleh Sakura mengalir deras dari mata indah emeraldnya ke pipi putih mulusnya.

"Hiks..hiks.. INI TIDAK ADIL!" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari menaiki tangga yang menuju ke kamarnya.

Lalu, Kabuto menghampiri perempuan tadi yang di kenal dengan Tantenya Sakura, "Bagaimana ini Nyonya Shizune? Sepertinya luapan keinginan Nona Haruno sudah tak terbendung lagi. mengingat perbuatannya hari ini, saya takut Nona Haruno akan berbuat sesuatu yang lebih nekad lagi dari kabur dari rumah.." Cemas Kabuto.

"Ada benarnya juga perkataan mu Kabuto. mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang menyusun rencana untuk perbuatan nekad selanjutnya, atau mungkin perbuatan yang lebih berbahaya. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Kata perempuan tadi yang di ketahui bernama Shizune mulai berbicara serius.

"Apa itu Nyonya?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Kita harus menyewa Bodyguard pribadi!"

-*000*-

Kita lihat pemeran utama kita, pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedang melajukan sepedanya dengan santai menuju rumahnya. DEG! Sasuke merasakan Firasat buruk, "Firasat Apa ini? Kenapa hatiku jadi tak tenang bigini ya?" Kemudian dia ingat pesan ibunya.

~Flash Back~

"Ingat ya,sesudah pulang sekolah langsung pulang,jangan pergi main!"teriaknya Mikoto.

"iya bu!" jawab sasuke dari kejauhan.

~ End Flash Back~

Mengingat hal itu, raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi kepanikkan, hal-hal negatif pun terus berkelebat di pikiran Sasuke.

"ALAMAK! INI SUDAH SORE! Aku lupa waktu dan melupakkan pesan ibu. Ibu pasti menungguku dan mencemaskan ku sekarang! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada ibu? Bagaimana kalau ada orang atau anak kecil yang mengganggu ibu? Bagaimana kalau ada maling yang masuk ke rumah di saat ibu terlelap? Bagaimana kalau… bagaimana… halaah sudahlah, lebih baik aku harus cepat!" Sasuke pun langsung melajukan sepedanya sangat cepat sehingga muncul api di punggungnya dan ban belakang sepedanya (lebay nieh Author).

-*000*-

Sasuke pun akhirnya tiba di rumahnya yang mungil sederhana namun terlihat asri dan damai. Sasuke langsung turun dari sepedanya dan membuka pintunya, tapi ternyata… 'Hah? Kenapa ini? Kenapa pintunya di kunci? Tidak biasanya ibu seperti ini… apa? Jangan-jangan…'

-*000*-To Be Continued-*000*-

Asyiikk! Akhirnya selsai juga chapter 2 nya,, gimana? Apa ada yang kurang? Apa kependekkan? Apa bahasanya kurang di mengerti? Silahkan pendapat kalian curahkan semua di pesan review kalian.

Mao balas review dulu ach…

Uchiha Kousuke "Siip! Semua Saran kakak dah Ai-chan Lakuin. Dan Hasilnya tak membingungkan seperti Chapter 1 yang ancur lebur! Kalou ada yang Kurang kasih tao Ai-chan Lagi yaa… hehe.."

Lady Spain "Hahaha… ntu mah bashing backstreet donk! Ntar kalo ketahuan, Habis deh di Kirin ama Sasuke. Makasih ya atas sarannya,, sarannya Klop banget dengan kekurangan Fic nya Ai-chan ( Readers: ya iyalah BAKA!). O ya jangan kapok buat Review Yua! Piis! ^^V"

Ritsukika Sakuishi "Ini lanjutannya dah di Publish! Oh iya, Makasih Sakuishi-san atas Sarannya,, Amien.. Mudah2an Ai-chan bisa memberikan cerita yang dapat menghibur para Readers dan para Senpai, Salam Kenal jugaa! kalo ada yang salah kasih tau Ai-chan Lagi yaa…"

QRen "Chapter 2 dah Update nieh! Semoga terhibur dengan Fic Ai-chan yang ancur nie ya… Selamat Membaca!"

Anak hilang "Gomen, Ai-chan tidak terlalu bisa bikin diksinya, Jadi kelewat begitu saja! ^^a

Di Chapter 2 Typonya dah di perbaiki koq! Makasih atas kritikkan nya yaa.. Itu sangat membantu untuk merubah Fic Ai-chan, kalo ada yang salah tolong kasih tau lagi yaa.. ^v^"

Yosh! Semua Review dah di bls! Makasih dah mau Review yaa…

Ai-chan minta saran dan pendapatnya lagi nieh.. okay para senpai? Ai-chan Berharap banyak lho dari para senpai sekalian… chapter 2 terbentuk berkat adanya Review dari Para Readers dan Para Senpai, begitu pun chapter 3.

o iya, sekalian Ai-chan mau tanya, apa boleh ngepublish Fic yang bukan bikinan kita sendiri? Soalnya Ai-chan punya buku misteri yang cukup bisa asah otak. buku itu umurnya dah tua, di terbitkannya pada tahun 1989. Ai-chan cuma pengen bagi-bagi cerita yang seru aja koq! Yaa.. kalo ga boleh juga ga papa sih, hehe.. udah deh segitu aja...

Jangan lupa review yuach… Gomen kalo ficnya ancur… ^^V


	3. Chapter 3

Hello…! Ketemu lagi nieh dengan Author yang nulis Fic nya makin kesini makin ga jelas…

Aduuh….. kayanya telat publish nieh…. (Readers: Bukan kayanya lagi, tapi bener-bener telat! ) –plak- , Ai-chan telat publish gara-gara peristiwa penyitaan laptop nieh! Kalo ke warnet jauh lagi lah dari rumah! Jadi deh terpaksa telat publish… Huu.. huu.. U_U ()

Hehehe.. maaf dech yak kalou Ficnya tidak memuaskan.. Ayo Bang! Tancap Gas!

Let's Go! Happy Reading!

Don't like Don't Read

Disclaimer: Anime Naruto Punya Kishimoto-san,, tapi, Sasuke nya jangan di bawa pulang ya, suruh aja Sasuke tinggal di Rumah ku, pasti doi mao.. hwehwe.. okay kishimoto-san? –di lempari tomat busuk 1 truk-

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuKarin

Warning: OOC, AU, lebay, gaje,

-*000*-*000*-

CHAPTER 3

Sasuke pun akhirnya tiba di rumahnya yang mungil sederhana namun terlihat asri dan damai. Sasuke langsung turun dari sepedanya dan membuka pintunya, tapi ternyata… 'Hah?, Kenapa ini?, Kenapa pintunya di kunci?, Tidak biasanya ibu seperti ini… apa?, Jangan-jangan…' pikirnya, hal-hal negatif pun terus saja menghantui Sasuke…

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggedor-menggedor pintu rumahnya dan teriak memanggil-manggil ibunya, "IBU!, IBU!, BUKA PINTUNYA BU!, " BRUGH!, BRUGH!, BRUGH!, teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya.

"Sasuke..!, " Terdengar suara nenek-nenek di belakangnya memanggilnya, spontan Sasuke langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dia melihat tetangganya yang bernama…

"Nenek Chio?, Kenapa nenek ada di sini?," Tanya Sasuke dengan sopan dan lembut.

"Sasuke, kalau kau ingin masuk ke dalam rumah mu, ini kuncinya!," Lalu Nenek Chio memberikan kunci rumah Sasuke kepada pemiliknya.

"Hah?, kenapa kunci rumahku bisa di pegang oleh nenek?, Apa nenek tau dimana ibu sekarang?, " Tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Entahlah, Nenek tidak tahu jelasnya." Sahut Nenek Chio dengan wajah 'Tau deh!, ' (taukan maksudnya?, ).

Tiba-tiba di belakang Nenek Chio ada suara anak kecil yang angkat bicara…

"Ini semua Gara-gara Aku, Kak!, " Dengan nada pasrah.

"Konohamaru?, memangnya kau melakukan apa?, Cepat Ceritakan!, " Kata Sasuke dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Lebih baik ku jelaskan dari awal. Waktu itu . . . " Konohamaru mengawali Ceritanya.

~Flash Back~

Di depan pagar Rumah keluarga Uchiha, Terlihat Mikoto sedang mondar mandir untuk menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dari Sekolahnya.

"Kemana Sasuke ya?, Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi main dengan teman-temannya?, Awas saja ya kalau itu benar, setelah Dia sampai di rumah, Rasakan Pukulan Sapu mautku!, " Gumam Mikoto.

Lalu, Konohamaru menghampiri Mikoto yang sedang Mondar mandir.

"Ada apa, Tante?, " Tanya Konohamaru heran.

"Tante sedang menunggu Kak Sasuke. O ya, Apa kau melihat Kak Sasuke?, Siapa tau kau melihatnya.." Tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

'AHA!, Aku kerjai aja Tante Mikoto!' Nurani Devil Konohamaru angkat bicara, "Ooh.. Tadi aku melihat Kak Sasuke . . ." Terlihat Konohamaru berpikir sejenak. "Kak Sasuke . . ." Katanya sambil melihat ketanah untuk memikirkan kata apa yang seharusnya ia keluarkan. "Tertabrak Mobil Tante . . " Dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati. Ya!, ternyata Konohamaru menuruti apa yang di katakan oleh Nurani Devilnya.

"APA?, APA BENAR YANG KAU KATAKAN, KONOHAMARU?, " Tanya Mikoto dengan Histeris.

"I . . iya . . Tante . ." Di sertai dengan suara pelan dan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Apa . . . ?, Ti . . Tidak mungkin . . . Akh!, " Mikoto langsung kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya.

"TA..TANTE KENAPA?, " Tanya Konohamaru dengan panik.

"Ss.. Sakiitt…!, " Kata Mikoto pelan, Dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

"TANTE!, " Teriak Konohamaru.

~End Flash Back~

"Setelah tante Mikoto Pingsan, Aku berteriak Minta tolong untuk mencari bantuan. Akhirnya ada Kotetsu dan Izumo Senpai yang lewat, Lalu mereka melihat Tante Mikoto pingsan di sampingku, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Konohamaru mengakhiri Ceritanya.

"APA?, Jadi, Kau dalangnya ya Konohamaru?, Awas kau Ya!, " kata Sasuke dengan geram dan penuh amarah sambil menggilingkan lengan bajunya. Yaah… seperti mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul orang, (taukan maksudnya?).

"M-m-maafkan aku, Kak!, Aku tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini." Konohamaru tergagap sambil ketakutan dengan keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya seperti Air Terjun Niagara, (Lebuy!).

"Lalu, menurutmu akan berakhir seperti apa, hah?, " Tanya Sasuke sambil membentak.

"A-aku pikir… Ak-akan berakhir dengan canda tawa." Kata Konohamaru memelas, "Ta-tapi.. Akhirnya…"

"Tapi Akhirnya kau PUAS kan melihat ibuku menjadi seperti ini?, " Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Konohamaru di sertai dengan sambil menekankan kata 'Puas'.

"Bu-bu-bukan begitu… Ak-aku…" sahut Konohamaru dengan gugup dan ketakutan melihat Sasuke semarah itu.

"Sudahlah, Konohamaru," hibur Nenek Chio, "Kau pulanglah!, biar Nenek yang urus."

Konohamaru langsung berlari meninggalkan halaman Rumah Uchiha sambil menangis terisak.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Redamlah amarahmu yang menakutkan itu di depan anak kecil seperti Konohamaru!, " Nenek Chio menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi Nek, Di-dia sudah… sudah.." sahut Sasuke dengan nada memelas sambil menampilkan Kesedihannya.

"Iya, Nenek tahu itu!, " suara Nenek Chio semakin lembut, "Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah memperbaiki masalahmu. Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik, Jika kau memarahi seorang anak kecil, itu hanya akan memperumit masalah. Bukan malah memperbaiki masalahmu. Lagipula, Konohamaru kan tidak bermaksud untuk membuat ibumu di larikan ke rumah sakit. Jadi, lakukanlah yang seharusnya kau lakukan saat ini." Kata Nenek Chio menyarankan.

"Baik!, Aku mengerti, Nek!, yang harus ku lakukan sekarang adalah pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Ibu!, " ujar Sasuke agak bersemangat.

"Ya!, Jadi, tunggu apa lagi?, Pergilah, Sasuke!, " dukung Nenek Chio.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!, " Sasuke langsung nyamber Sepedanya yang di letakkan di dekat pot bunga yang besar, dan langsung melaju dengan cepat, "Terimakasih atas Sarannya, Nek!, " Teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Iya, sama-sama Sasuke. Hati-hati ya!, jangan ngebut!, " teriak Nenek Chio.

"Iya!, " Sahut Sasuke terdengar agak samara-samar.

-*000*-

Akhirnya Sasuke tiba di rumah sakit lalu bertanya kepada Resepsionis yang ada di rumah sakit itu..

"Hah!, hah!, hah!, permisi Suster.. hah!, hah!" Kata Sasuke sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ya?, ada yang bisa saya Bantu, De?" Kata Suster dengan lemah lembut dan sopan.

"Kamar pasien Uchiha Mikoto di Ruangan apa dan no. berapa, Sus?" Tanya Sasuke dengan panik.

"Sebentar ya, De. saya cek dulu!" sahut Suster itu dengan Ramah.

Beberapa detik kemudian . . .

"Ah.. ada. Beliau ada di Ruangan Anggrek no. 29!"

"Terimakasih, Sus!" Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah kamar ibunya.

-*000*-

Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan ruangan ibunya, ruangan itu sudah ada di hadapannya. dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar yang tinggal 2 langkah lagi itu. Sasuke pun berjalan perlahan untuk masuk ke dalam untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya agar dapat terkendali, setelah Sasuke berhasil membuka pintu ruangan tempat ibunya di rawat, disana dia melihat ada seorang Dokter yang sedang memeriksa ibunya yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Di tubuh ibunya terpasang alat-alat medis, itulah yang membuat Sasuke miris. tak di sangka.. Ibunya yang selalu menghiburnya di saat dia sedih kini hidupnya tergantung oleh alat-alat medis itu.

"IBU!" Panggil Sasuke

"Sstt!, Biarkan ibumu istirahat.." kata Dokter dengan suara pelan.

Lalu, Sasuke menghampiri Dokter dan Ibunya yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan ibu saya?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Mari ikut saya!" Sang Dokter pun menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengikutinya ke luar ruangan, karna tidak baik jika membicarakan keadaan Mikoto di dalam ruangan di mana Mikoto beristirahat.

Sesampainya di luar ruangan, "Bagaimana, Dok?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan tidak sabar.

"Nak, ibu mu… mengalami serangan jantung. mungkin ini di karenakan syok yang amat sangat luar biasa dan faktor usia. untuk menyembuhkan ibumu, dia harus di rawat di Rumah sakit sampai Ibumu baikan. Meskipun Ibumu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, belum tentu Ibumu terbebas dari tenaga medis. Dia tetap harus di beri obat dan melakukan pemeriksaan secara rutin ke Rumah sakit!" Jelas Dokter

"Apa…? Pasti membutuhkan uang banyak, kira-kira berapa biayanya, Dok?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, Nak. Untuk di rawat di rumah sakit kira-kira membutuhkan uang berjuta-juta. Untuk pembelian obat dan pemeriksaan secara rutin, kira-kira kurang lebih membutuhkan uang 1 juta. Jika ingin terperinci silahkan bertanya ke Resepsionis." Jelas Dokter panjang lebar.

"…" Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil saja.

"O ya, Perlu di ketahui, pemberian obat dan pemeriksaan secara rutin tidak cukup hanya dilakukan sebanyak 1 kali saja, Tapi berkali-kali, Artinya harus di ulangi secara terus-menerus sampai Ibumu sembuh." Kata Dokter lagi memperingatkan.

"Oo.. jadi begitu…" ujar Sasuke dengan Lemas.

"Saya masih ada Urusan lain, Saya tinggal dulu. Permisi!, " Ujar Dokter di sertai dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ah.. Silahkan, Dok!, Terimakasih banyak." Kata Sasuke di sertai senyuman yang di paksakan dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Lalu, sang Dokter meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung berdiri kebingungan.

-*000*-

Sasuke berjalan dengan gontai ke taman rumah sakit dan duduk di bangku yang ada.

"Huft… apa aku tidak salah dengar . . . ?, Tidak Sasuke!, Dokter itu jelas-jelas mengucapkan kata 1 JUTA,,!, Apalagi biaya untuk perawatan di rumah sakit membutuhkan uang lebih dari 1 juta. Di tambah, untuk pengeluaran biaya 1 Juta tidak cukup sebanyak 1 kali, tapi harus berkali-kali. Intinya, Persediaan uang ku harus melebihi 1 Juta. Tapi, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?, "

tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang, apa lagi kalau bukan kejadian saat dirinya bertemu dengan Sakura?,

~Flash Back~

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi Bodyguard pribadiku?, " Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"AP..APPA..?, APA KAU SUDAH GILA?, " So pasti raut muka Sasuke Kaget banget donk!.

"Tidak!, Aku masih waras koq!, " ujar Sakura Dengan tampang so innocent.

"Lalu, Apa hubungannya dengan masalahmu, hah?, " Tanya Sasuke dengan agak membentak.

"Ya tentu saja ada!, Kalau kau menjadi Bodyguard ku, maka tante ku akan mempercayakan ku padamu, dan memperbolehkanku untuk Sekolah di KHS!, Kenapa?, Karna tante ku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan ku lagi, kan sudah ada kau yang menjagaku." Jelas Sakura di sertai senyum lembutnya.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak dengan Bodyguard yang lain aja?, " Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tante ku berpikir, jika Bodyguard ku Sekolah di KHS, berarti KHS itu sekolah yang Aman." Jawab Sakura dengan enteng.

"Lalu, kalau ada apa-apa denganmu, aku yang tanggung jawab?, Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?, Aku donk yang kena?, " Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan Ekspresi Wajah 'Benarkan apa kataku?' (taulah maksudnya).

"Hehehe.. iya sih. Tapi, aku akan membela mu koq!, Apapun itu, aku akan mencari solusinya bagaimanapun caranya. Asalkan kau mau membantuku kali ini, ya?, please.." kata Sakura sambil memohon.

"OGAH!, hei, dengar baik-baik ya Nona HARUNO!, Mentang-mentang aku ingin membantumu, dan kau itu sangat terkenal dan terhormat, jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang!, Kau taukan statusku adalah seorang pelajar?, Jadi aku butuh waktu yang banyak untuk belajar, bukan untuk jadi Bodyguardmu!," Sasuke langsung nyolot.

"Ayolah.. ku mohon…" Sakura pun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu nya berharap Sasuke akan luluh padanya.

"KAGAK!, Sekali kagak ya kagak!, " Sasuke pun ngotot dengan jawabannya.

"Hmm!, Ternyata kau keras kepala juga ya.. padahal, aku berharap banyak padamu, Sasuke. Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memutuskan hal ini!, Ini kartu namaku!, " Sakura pun memberikan kartu namanya kepada Sasuke.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran hubungi aku!, " Sambung Sakura lagi.

~End Flash Back~

"Nah!, Itu dia solusi masalahku," dengan wajah girang seperti orang yang nemu Harta Karun. "Aku akan bekerja di tempat OrGil itu. Ya.. meskipun aku agak ogah, tapi apa boleh buat. Ini demi Ibu!, "

-*000*-

Di kediaman Haruno Corp . . .

"Hiks..hiks.. Ya Tuhan.. Tolong kirimkan malaikat untuk menghiburku… huu.. huu.. hiks…"

Tiba-tiba . . ,

Drrrttt!, Drrrttt!, Hp Sakura tiba-tiba bergetar..

"Hiks.. iya..iya.. tunggu sebentar., ga tau orang lagi nangis apa!, Ganggu aja!, Huu.." Gerutu Sakura dengan nada jengkel.

Sakura pun menekan tombol jawab di Hp nya..

"Hallo.. Hks.. hks.." Sakura memulai pembicaraan dengan nada malas.

"(Hallo..?, ini dengan Haruno Sakura kan?, )" Seseorang bertanya dengan sopan dalam telepon.

"I..iya. anda siapa ya?, hks.." Sahut Sakura heran sambil memelankan suara tangisnya.

"(Syukurlah… Ini aku, Sasuke!, Masih ingatkan?, )" Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih semangat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ah.. Ini kau, Sasuke..?, " Tanya Sakura sambil blushing setelah mendengar bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke.. lalu, Sakura langsung mengusap air matanya..

"(Kau baik-baik saja?, )" Kata Sasuke dengan nada heran.

"Aku ngga kenapa-napa koq?, " sahut Sakura membela dirinya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "Eh..!, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau menelpon ku?, "

"(Begini… umm… haaah… meskipun aku berat sekali untuk mengatakannya, tapi, aku menerima tawaran mu!, )" Kata Sasuke dengan agak malas.

"Hah?, Emangnya aku menawarkan apa pada mu?, " Sakura menaikkan sebelah halisnya.

"(Hm!, Dasar lemot!, Ya tentang bodyguard lah bego!, Mau gue bantuin ga?, Kalo ga mau ya udah!, )" Dengan nada 'Bodo amat' (Taukan maksudnya).

"Eits!, Tunggu dulu…!, " cegat Sakura, "Iya deh maaf, tapi apa kau sudah memikirkannya dengan matang?, "

"(Iya, Udah koq. Terus selanjutnya gimana nieh?, )" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Gini deh, sekarang kau dimana?, " dengan muka agak serius dari yang sebelumnya.

"(Sekarang aku ada di WarTel deket rumah sakit!, )" sahut Sasuke santai.

"Ya udah, sekarang aku akan menjemputmu. jangan kemana-mana!, Awas!, " perintah Sakura tajam.

"(Iya..iya…!, Cepet!, GPL…)" Tut..tut..tut..

"Ich…dasar!, maen tutup telpon aja nie orang!..." ada semburat urat kecil muncul di dahi lebarnya Sakura.

Lalu, Sakura segera bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

~Sakura's POV~

Eh?.. Ngomong-ngomong.. kalau dipikir-pikir kau sudah menjadi malaikat penolongku yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke. Kau sudah menghiburku dengan memberikan kabar gembira darimu untukku. Kau 2 kali muncul dengan tiba-tiba di saat aku sedang berdo'a kepada Tuhan untuk mengirimkan ku malaikat. Apa ini cukup membuktikan kalau kau adalah malaikat yang di kirimkan oleh tuhan untuk berada di sisiku?

Hhh!, sudahlah. Mungkin aku terlalu mengharapkan Tuhan mau menjawab do'a ku. Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang!, bisa-bisa nanti Sasuke marah padaku.

~End Sakura's POV~

Sakura kembali lagi mengerjakan kegiatannya dengan wajah semangat yang di paksakan, (taulah maksudnya). Kemudian, dia mengambil jaket tebal warna merahnya yang di gantungkan di kastop kamarnya. Dia segera menuju tempat Kabuto bertugas. Tiba-tiba…

"Sakura!, " ada seorang perempuan yang memanggil Sakura dari belakang tubuh Sakura. Lalu, Sakura berbalik ke belakang, "Tante…?, "

-*000*-

Di tengah keramaian, Sasuke menunggu sambil berdiri di pinggir jalan depan WarTel. Wajahnya pucat pasi, giginya gemertak, dan tangannya menyilang untuk menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya agar tidak pergi. Mungkin saat ini Sasuke termasuk dalam ketegori orang yang kelewat kedinginan.

"Haduh.. Mana sih si pinky?, Lama amat?, Dah malam nih… mana dingin lagi, Di sini kan ga' ada selimut!, " HUATCHII!, Srupuutt… gerutu Sasuke sambil bersin dan menggosok-gosokkan hidung mancungnya.

15 menit kemudian . . .

Tiba-tiba ada mobil hitam mewah yang ga kalah mewahnya dengan mobil milik Obama berhenti di depan Sasuke, (Sok tahu nieh Author). lalu, kaca belakang mobil itu terbuka.

"Hai, Sasuke!, Lama nunggu ya?, "kata Sakura dengan nada candanya.

"Hei Pinky!, dari mana aja sih?, Dah gue tunguin 2 jam tao!, Mana dingin lagi.." HUATCHII!, Srupuutt… kata Sasuke emosi sambil bersin-bersin dan menggosok hidungnya lagi..

Sakura kaget setelah melihat Sasuke Bersin-bersin, "Hah?, Kau flu ya?, maaf kan aku ya.. gara-gara aku.. kau jadi sakit…, Aku tidak sengaja terlambat, Tadi aku Di suruh Tanteku untuk membeli sesuatu dengan cepat, alias GPL. Jadi deh aku terlambat." dengan wajah sedih, merasa bersalah dan nada memelas. Raut muka Sasuke pun berubah drastis, dari marah menjadi kasihan.

'Di pikir-pikir melihatnya merasa bersalah kasihan juga.' pikir Sasuke. "Ehem!, Udah-udah.. aku ga apa-apa koq!, Lagian Cuma flu saja. hm!, Keciil…!, " kata Sasuke menenangkan Sakura di sertai dengan cengirannya.

Wajah Sakura langsung berseri-seri setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, "Hah!, Sungguh..?, " Tanya Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Iya!, " sahut Sasuke di sertai dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Syukurlah, Kalo begitu ayo masuk ke mobil!, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di luar?, Di luar dingin lho. Apa mau ku tinggal saja?, " canda Sakura.

"Eh!, Enak aja loe!, Awas!, Minggirlah sedikit, aku mau duduk!, "jengkel Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. iya..iya.., silahkan Tuan Sasuke!, Hihi.." canda Sakura lagi.

"Hm!, Berhentilah menggoda ku!, " ujar Sasuke sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hihi.. Kabuto, jalan!, " perintah Sakura dengan nada ceria.

Akhirnya Mobil mewah itu berjalan kembali dengan santai.

-*000*-

Sampailah mereka di kediaman Haruno Corp . . .

"Nah, Sasuke. Ini dia rumahku!, " kata Sakura di sertai dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

"Waaah… tak heran kalau kau tinggal di sini. bagiku.. ini hanya ada di negri dongeng atau di alam mimpi saja!, Ini bagaikan istana yang ada di cerita Cinderella., menakjubkan!, " HUATCHII!, Srupuutt!, kata Sasuke dengan kagum dan tidak berkedip 1 kali pun eh sambil bersin juga.

"Sudahlah, Tidak usah berlebihan!, Ayo masuk!, Kita harus bicara pada Tante bahwa kau adalah bodyguard pribadi ku yang baru!, Ayo!, " paksa Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke,

"Eits!, Tunggu Sakura!, " Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan penarikan tangannya yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke?, "dengan nada 'Cape deh' sambil memutarkan bola matanya, (taukan maksudnya?).

"Ng-a-anu… ak-aku.. agak.. gu-gugup!, " HUATCHII!, Srupuutt!, kata Sasuke terbata-bata.. sambil bersin juga.

"Sudahlah!, Kan ada aku, kau jangan khawatir. key?, " Bujuk Sakura "Ayo…!, "

"Tap-tapi.. " Sasuke masih tidak melangkahkan kakinya sedikit pun.

"Ck.. ayo!, " Sakura melakukan penarikkan tangan yang lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

-*000*-

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di depan ruangan Shizune alias Tantenya Sakura.

"Sasuke, Inilah ruangan Tanteku. Kau siap?, "Tanya Sakura dengan agak tersenyum jahil.

"En-entahlah. Ak-aku… " Sasuke terbata-bata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya.. iya.. iya.., Aku ngerti. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah Tarik nafas dan hembuskan dengan pelan." Sakura menyarankan.

"Tap-tapi…" Sasuke membantah dan langsung di potong oleh Sakura.

"Turutin napa?, Susah amat!, " ada semburat urat kecil yang mencuat di dahi lebar Sakura.

"B-baik.. baik.., Apa boleh buat." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada malas. Lalu Sasuke memulai kegiatan yang di perintahkan oleh Sakura, "Hhhm…. Hhhuf…".

"Bagus!, terus saja begitu sampai rasa gugupmu agak hilang." Saran Sakura.

1 menit kemudian…

"Bagaimana?, Dah agak Baikkan?, " Tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

"Hhuf… Iya, Aku sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Terimakasih, ya!, " Sahut Sasuke di sertai senyuman hangatnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo kita masuk!, " ajak Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo!, " sahut Sasuke tidak kalah semangat.

Lalu, Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Tantenya itu. "Masuk!, " terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang

sangat di kenal oleh Sakura. Setelah mendengar suara perintah 'masuk' , Sakura langsung membuka pintu ruangan Tantenya itu, 'Cklek!, '. Di sana, Sakura melihat Shizune mengobrol dengan anaknya yang berambut merah menyala sepinggang.

"K-ka-kau?, Kap-kapan…" Kata Sakura terbata-bata di sertai dengan wajah yang super duper kaget. Perkataan Sakura langsung di potong oleh Perempuan berambut merah tersebut.

"Halo, Sakura!, Kau kaget ya?, maaf kalau aku tidak mengabari mu dulu. Aku sengaja bilang padamu bahwa aku akan pulang dari London 5 bulan lagi, karena aku ingin memberi Sureprise kepada Saudara ku Tercinta yang bernama Sakura!, " Sahut peempuan itu dengan lembut dan di sertai dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kapan kau datang?, " Tanya Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena keheranan.

"Baru saja!," sahut perempuan itu, "Tak apa kan?, "

"T-tak apa sih.. Cuma kaget saja.. Oh iya, Karin, kenapa Naruto tidak pulang?, Kenapa tidak bareng?, Tumben tidak kompak?, Biasanya kan suka janjian dulu!, " Goda Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?, Kami tidak pernah janjian koq!, itukan Cuma kebetulan!, " ujar perempuan yang bernama Karin, "Katanya sih dia masih betah di Amerika, Belum puas nyari cewek bening kali!, dia kan paling suka cuci mata!, "

"Hahaha… dasar Naruto!, dia belum berubah dari dulu, ya?, " ujar Sakura sambil tertawa renyah.

Ujung ekor mata Karin mendapati seorang pemuda bermuka malas dan amat bosan.

"Lho?, laki-laki itu siapa, Sakura?, Pacarmu Ya…?, " kata Karin keheranan sambil menggoda Sakura dan tersenyum jahil. Sasuke langsung tersentak setelah mendengar perkataan Karin.

"Bu-bukan!, " Kata Sakura sambil Blushing, "Oh, benar juga. Tante, Karin!, dia lah yang akan menjadi Bodyguard pribadi ku!, "

"Selamat Malam.. Nyonya, Karin-san!, Perkenalkan Saya Uchiha Sasuke!" Srupuutt! kata Sasuke dengan sopan sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya. Dikit meler juga.

"Oh.. jadi kau yang di maksudkan oleh Sakura?, Apa kau yakin mau bekerja menjadi Bodyguardnya Sakura?"Tanya Shizune serius.

"Ya!, saya sangat yakin!, " Srupuutt! jawab Sasuke mantap.

Lalu, Karin menghampiri Sasuke sambil melihat penampilan Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan serius di sertai manggut-manggut dan tangan kanannya memegang dagunya.

"Maaf?, Apa ada yang aneh, Karin-san?, " ujar Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah halisnya keheranan.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja!, Dari segi penampilan sih…. Kau masih muda, malah seumuran dengan Sakura. Kenapa kau mau jadi seorang Bodyguard?, Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Bodyguard semuda dirimu!, ya.. Biasanya kan yang menjadi bodyguard itu sudah berumur Dewasa!, "

"I-itu.. karena…." Sasuke tampak kebingungan.

"Itu karena kemauannya sendiri koq!, Bukan apa-apa!, " Perkataan Sasuke langsung di potong oleh Sakura.

"Ooh…" Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Well, Never Mind!. Ma!, aku ke halaman belakang dulu ya!, " kata Karin Santai

"Oke Say!, " sahut Shizune dengan lembut.

Lalu, Karin meninggalkan Ruangan Shizune dengan santai.

"Jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya, Sasuke. Sikapnya memang seperti itu. Tapi, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa koq." Ujar Shizune tersenyum sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa, Nyonya. Aku memakluminya koq." Sahut Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah!, kita kembali ke persoalan kita. Uchiha, Kau di terima!, Tapi ada satu syarat!, " raut wajah Shizune berubah menjadi lebih serius.

'Syukurlah…, Eh?, Tunggu!, dia bilang Syarat?, ' Nurani Sasuke angkat bicara, "Apa itu nyonya?" Srupuutt!

"Kau harus tinggal di sini selama kau bekerja di sini!, " kata Shizune tajam.

"HAH?, AP… umm.. maksud saya.. Baik, Nyonya!, " Srupuutt! Kata Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Untuk barang-barang, Kabuto akan mengantarmu besok ke rumahmu untuk mengambilnya. Ingat!, bawalah yang penting saja." Kata Shizune Tajam.

"Di mengerti, Nyonya!, " HUATCHI!, Srupuutt!

"Sepertinya kesehatanmu sedang tidak baik?, " Tanya Shizune dengan serius.

"Sebenarnya, sedikit kurang baik, Nyonya." HUATCHII! Srupuutt! sahut Sasuke dengan agak malu.

"Ooh begitu.." Kata Shizune sambil manggut-manggut, "Kabuto akan menunjukkan di mana kamarmu dan memberi mu obat!, "

"Terimakasih, Nyonya!, "Srupuutt! Kata Sasuke sambil berbinar-binar dan lebih semangat dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, Sama-sama!, " di sertai senyum tipisnya, "Ayame!, "

"Iya, Nyonya?, " Tanya Ayame dengan sopan.

"Panggilkan Kabuto!, katakan padanya ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan!, " Perintah Shizune dengan tegas.

"Baik, Nyonya!, Mohon tunggu sebentar!, " Ayame langsung memundurkan diri dan keluar untuk memanggil Kabuto.

Tidak lama kemudian Kabuto masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Anda memanggil saya, Nyonya?, " Tanya Kabuto dengan sopan.

"Ya. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu." Shizune semakin serius.

"Apa gerangan, Nyonya?, " Kabuto menampilkan wajah penasarannya.

"Pertama-tama, aku akan memperkenalkan mu pada anggota baru pegawai Haruno Corp, Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah Bodyguard baru Sakura." Jelas Shizune panjang lebar.

"Selamat datang di Haruno Corp, Sasuke. Salam kenal." Kata Kabuto ramah.

"I-iya.. Terimakasih, Kabuto-san. Salam kenal juga." Sasuke menampilkan senyuman hangatnya.

"Sekarang, yang menjadi tugas mu adalah Antar Sasuke ke kamarnya, dan jelaskan apa-apa saja tugasnya. Sekalian beri dia obat!, " perintah Shizune dengan Tegas.  
"Baik, Nyonya!, " kata Kabuto dengan sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Ayo Sasuke, ku antarkan!"

'mmm' perkataan Kabuto hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Sasuke .

"Permisi, Nyonya!, " pamit Kabuto.

"Ah..Nyonya. Permisi!, " HUATCHII! Srupuutt! Sasuke undur diri.

"Ya!, Silahkan!, " jawab Shizune.

Lalu, Shizune menoleh kepada Sakura yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri kaya OrGil,

"Sakura.." panggil Shizune kepada Sakura dengan suara lembut.

"…" Tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Sakura!, " panggil Shizune lagi dengan nada agak tinggi.

"…" masih tidak terdengar jawaban dari Sakura.

Dan akhirnya, "SAKURA!, " tereak Shizune dengan penuh amarah.

"Eh?, Apa?, Hah?, Ad-ada apa, Tan?, " Tanya Sakura dengan WaTaDos..

"Jujur!, Apa yang kau lamunkan, Sakura?... Apa jangan-jangan -" Perkataan Shizune langsung di potong oleh Sakura,

"Eh!, Bukan memikirkan Sasuke koq!, Kata siapa aku melamunkan pria ayam itu!, " bela Sakura dengan tegang.

"Tante tidak bilang begitu, Siapa bilang kau mela… Oooh.. jadi, kau menyukai pemuda itu ya?, " kata Shizune dengan senyum jahilnya.

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah, "He..he..hei Tante!, Tante jangan ngawur ya!, sudah ku bilang aku tidak menyukai pria ayam itu!, Dah ah!, Lebih baik ku keluar saja, kalau lama-lama di sini bisa-bisa –" perkataan Sakura langsung di potong oleh Shizune,

"Kaya kepiting rebus!, Benarkan, Sakura?, " Shizune menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

Sakura sekarang benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, "T-te-te-tentu saja tidak!, M-maksudku.. bisa-bisa aku jadi stress gara-gara Tante!, Huh!, " BRAAK!, Suara pintu di banting terdengar di ruangan Shizune dengan keras,

"Hmm!, Ternyata sekarang Sakura sudah dewasa ya!, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, Ck..ck..ck.." gumam Shizune sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

-*000*-To Be Continued-*000*-

Asooyyy!, Selsei deh Chapter 3 nya… tapi, kalo di pikir-pikir makin kesini makin ga jelas ya ceritanya?, Mao balas review dulu ach… CapCus….

ChiChi Rachel Gracheila Uchiha "Siap dech!, Akan Ai-chan lakuin sarannya Rachel-san…. Tengkyu atas sarannya!, hehehe… ^^ "

Temari-chan "Eh?, Iya juga sich yak!, Pantesan agak gimana…gitu!, ternyata eh ternyata biang keladinya kebanyakan dialog. Wes, Tak tambahin deskripsinya!, Horee… merdeka!, (GaJe). Tengkyu yua Temari-chan atas sarannya. Salam buat Gaara aje dech… hehehe… ^^ "

4ntk4-ch4n " Dah Update nieh Chap 3 nya. Semoga terhibur yua dengan Fic yang ngaco nie… Hihihi… ^^a "

Matsumoto Rika "Tengkyu Somach atas pujiannya, Matsumoto-san!, Mudah-mudahan di Chap 3 nie pronolognya masih bisa di pertahankan prestasinya!, (lebay). Updatenya ga pake kilat, soalnya Ai-chan takut sama kilatnya, takut kesamber. Hehehe… –plak-

Seperti biasa, Ai-chan minta saran dan pendapat Dari para readers and Para senpai.. Ai-chan merasa ceritanya makin ancur… hehe..

Review Yua…

See ya to the next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Orewa!, Ketemu lagi dengan Ai-chan…. Sang author yang Bisa bikin Fic bergenre Ancur leburr!, HOREE!,

(Senpai: ih si author kaya agak miring yach?,

Ai-chan: Yey!, Enak aja!, )

Haduuh….. Maaf 100x (sambil sujud-sujud). Maaf ya kalo Apdet nya lama… Sbnerny Doc nya Udah ada, malah tinggal publish, Tapi, Pas pengen publish FFn nya Error mulu… Jadi deh ga bisa publish…. =,="a

Maaf kalo Ficnya Kurang memuaskan, gaje and Typos dimana-mana…. ^^

O iya, Kalo Apdetnya lama lagi berarti Ai-chan sedang Fokus belajar. Ya Maklumlah… mau Ulangan Semester. Jadi Maaf Sebesar-besarnya Yuaa….

Untuk Semua Pelajar yang ada di Indonesia, Selamat menjalani Ulangan Semester Akhir dan Ujian Akhir ya….

Yup!, Langsung CapCus Aja!,

Let's Go! Happy Reading!,

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer: Anime Naruto Punya Kishimoto-san,, tapi, Sasuke nya jangan di bawa pulang ya, suruh aja Sasuke tinggal di rumah ku, pasti doi mao.. hwehwe.. okay Kishimoto-san? –di lempari tomat busuk 1 truk-

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuKarin

Warning: OOC, AU, lebay, gaje, Penambahan Chara, Mungkin Ada Konflik dikit Kali yaa…. ^^a

-*000*-*000*-

CHAPTER 4

Lalu, Shizune menoleh kepada Sakura yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri kaya OrGil,

"Sakura.." panggil Shizune kepada Sakura dengan suara lembut.

"…" Tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Shizune lagi dengan nada agak tinggi.

"…" masih tidak terdengar jawaban dari Sakura.

Dan akhirnya, "SAKURA!" teriak Shizune dengan penuh amarah.

"Eh? Apa? Hah? Ad-ada apa, Tan?" Tanya Sakura dengan WaTaDos..

"Jujur! Apa yang kau lamunkan, Sakura?... Apa jangan-jangan -" Perkataan Shizune langsung di potong oleh Sakura.

"Eh! Bukan memikirkan Sasuke koq! Kata siapa aku melamunkan pria ayam itu!" bela Sakura dengan tegang.

"Tante tidak bilang begitu, Siapa bilang kau melam… Oooh.. jadi, kau menyukai pemuda itu ya?" kata Shizune dengan senyum jahilnya.

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah, "He..he..hei Tante! Tante jangan ngawur ya! sudah ku bilang aku tidak menyukai dengan pria ayam itu! Dah ah! Lebih baik ku keluar saja, kalau lama-lama di sini bisa-bisa –" perkataan Sakura langsung di potong oleh Shizune.

"Kaya kepiting rebus! Benarkan, Sakura?" Shizune menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

Sakura sekarang benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, "T-te-te-tentu saja tidak! M-maksudku.. bisa-bisa aku jadi stress gara-gara tante! Huh! " BRAAK! Suara pintu di banting terdengar di ruangan Shizune dengan keras.

"Hmm! Ternyata sekarang Sakura sudah dewasa ya! dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, Ck..ck..ck.." gumam Shizune sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

-*000*-

Di depan kamar Sasuke . . .

"Nah, Sasuke. Ini dia kamarmu! Ingat! Turuti semua keinginan Nona Haruno, kecuali jika berhubungan dengan hal yang membahayakan Nona Haruno. Kau mengerti?" kata Kabuto dengan ramah.

"Terimakasih! Baik, saya mengerti, Kabuto-san!" HUATCHII! Srupuutt!

"O iya, hampir lupa, kau tunggulah di dalam! aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu." Perintah Kabuto dengan ramah.

"…" perkataan Kabuto hanya dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan anggukkan saja. Kabuto langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. ya meskipun dapurnya tidak kelihatan karena saking luasnya kediaman Haruno _Corp_. lalu, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat ke dalamnya. setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sasuke langsung terkejut dan berkata, "WAOW! Kamar ini terlalu besar untukku! i..ini terlalu mewah untukku, luasnya 5x lebih lebar dari kamarku yang ada di Rumah! Hebaat! Kamar seorang _Bodyguard_ saja sudah sebesar ini, apalagi anggota keluarga Haruno _Corp_? pasti luasnya mencapai 5 kali lapangan sepak bola!"(ih,,author terlalu lebay nih mendeskripsikan luas kamarnya)

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Ketukan pintu itu berhasil membuat Sasuke Mingkem dan tersentak.

"Iya…?" Sasuke langsung bergegas membukakan pintu kamarnya. Cklek!

"Sasuke, ini obatnya! Sesudah makan obat, istirahatlah! Supaya flunya sembuh." Perintah Kabuto Ramah namun tegas.

"Terimakasih atas obat dan sarannya, Kabuto-san! Maaf sudah merepotkan!" srupuutt! Ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya di sertai cengirannya.

"Sama-sama. lagipula kasihan juga melihat mu bersin-bersin dan meler seperti itu terus! Baiklah, Selamat malam! Istirahat ya!"

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih!" kata Sasuke sopan dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Kabuto pun berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya, di mana lagi kalau bukan di luar rumah kediaman Haruno _Corp_ untuk berjaga-jaga. Setelah Kabuto meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke langsung menutupkan pintunya.

Tiba-tiba… TOK… TOK… TOK…

' Ck! Siapa lagi sih! ga tau orang lagi cape apa?' Batin Sasuke dengan raut wajah Jengkel dan ada semburat urat kecil yang mencuat di dahinya. "Iya… iya… Tunggu sebentar!" dengan nada malas, bener-bener Suuupperr Malas. Cklek!.

"Hai!" Sapa seorang perempuan dengan riang.

"K-k-kau? Hei, Haruno. Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan.. B-bagaimana kau tahu kamarku?" kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah kaget dan setengah tidak percaya.

"Tadi aku membuntuti Kau dan Kabuto, Jadi aku tahu kamarmu." Ucap perempuan yang tadi di sebut Haruno oleh Sasuke Dengan percaya diri.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa kau kesini? Aku mau istirahat tau!" ujar Sasuke jengkel.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kamar yang di berikan Tante ku padamu Koq!" sahut Sakura dengan polosnya.

"A-apa? Hanya karena itu kau menggangguku malam-malam begini? Itukan bisa dilakukan besok, SAKURA!" ujar Sasuke dengan amat Kesal dan menekankan kata 'SAKURA'.

"Hei! Ayolah, Sasuke. Cuma sebentar koq! Ya? _Please!_" kata Sakura memohon sambil mengeluarkan _Puppy eyes no jutsu_ nya.

"Hhaahh…. Sudahlah. Cepat masuk! ingat ya Cuma sebentar! Besok kita kan harus ke sekolah. Aku ga mau terlambat hanya gara-gara kau!" perintah Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Iya.. iya… Bawel!" sahut Sakura dengan nada 'Cape deh!' (taulah maksudnya).

Sakura langsung melewati Sasuke yang berdiri mematung dengan raut muka malas yang melebihi Shikamaru. Setelah Sakura masuk ke kamar Sasuke, Sakura langsung CuMi sambil kaget dan berkata, "Wah… besar banget! dari semua kamar _Bodyguard_ ku, kamarmu lah yang paling besar! Bisa di bilang kau adalah _Bodyguard_ ku yang paling beruntung, Sasuke! Mungkin Tante ku _Special_ menyiapkannya Untukmu." Ujar Sakura sambil masih terkagum-kagum pada kamar Sasuke.

"O ya? Ah, mana mungkin?" kata Sasuke dengan tidak percaya dan menaikkan sebelah halisnya.

"Iya Bener! kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat saja semua kamar _Bodyguard_ ku satu persatu! Mau?" Tanya Sakura nyolot.

"Ya enggalah! Cape tau!" sahut Sasuke dengan nada 'Enak aja!' (taulah maksudnya).

"Makanya, Kau harus percaya padaku!" kata Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Entahlah! Mungkin kau benar! Eh, Liat-liatnya sudah selesai!, silahkan kau keluar! _I'll Go to Sleep!_" perintah Sasuke dengan raut wajah Datar.

"Ok… Ok… nyantai aja kalee…! Persimi! Eh salah, Permisi!" Braak! terdengar suara bantingan pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras.

'Ck, dasar! ntu Cewek emang ngerepotin aja!' Nurani Sasuke angkat bicara dengan jengkelnya.

-*000*-

Di pagi keesokkan harinya…

TOK… TOK… TOK… ".." kata Sasuke dengan Super cepat.

Tiba-tiba… Cklek! Terlihat seorang gadis perempuan _Pinky _Membukakan Pintu dengan mata terpejam Sambil mengeluarkan Urat yang mencuat di dahinya.

"_Shut up!_ Itu manggil atau Sirine sih?. manggil-manggil koq tanpa koma, tanpa spasi, tanpa titik dan tanpa jeda? Risi tau! Hei, perlu kau ketahui ya _CHICKEN BOY_, Ini itu masih pagi! kau tau jam berapa sekarang, Hah?" omel Sakura dengan jengkel sambil menekankan kata '_Chicken Boy_'.

"Aku tau koq! Sekarang jam 06.45 kan, _PINKY GIRL_?" jawab Sasuke PeDe sambil menekankan kata '_Pinky Girl_'.

"Kau salah! ini baru jam 05.30, SASUKE!" Tukas Sakura sambil menekankan kata 'Sasuke'.

"Hei! Justru kau yang salah, SAKURA!" jawab Sasuke ga mau kalah sambil menekankan kata 'Sakura'.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura keheranan sambil menaikkan sebelah halisnya.

"Maksudku, Jam milik mu ngaco. Kalau ga percaya, lihat matahari yang sudah terbit di luar sana!" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Ah, yang bener?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Lalu, Sakura pun berlari untuk membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, dan melihat keadaan di luar.

"HAH? _OMG_… Aku bangun kesiangan. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi." Ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah kaget. Sakura langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan Kereta api. Lalu, Sakura berhenti sejenak dari langkah kereta apinya, dia menoleh sebentar ke arah seorang pemuda yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu sambil memamerkan wajah penuh kemenangannya.

"Hey, Kau! Jangan berdiri saja! Cepat keluar! Aku mau mandi dan mau mengganti bajuku!" Sakura langsung nyolot dengan tatapan penuh Curiga.

"Iya… iya… ga di suruh pun aku akan tetap keluar koq!" kata Sasuke dengan santai sambil membalikkan badannya. Lalu, Sasuke berbalik kembali untuk menatap Sakura, "Ng?" Gumam Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah halisnya keheranan, karna Sakura masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang curiga, "Hmph! ga perlu menatapku seperti itu kali, Aku tidak akan berbuat mesum koq! Atau jangan-jangan… kau ingin aku benar-benar melakukannya ya?" Tanya Sasuke di sertai seringai mesumnya.

"DIAM! Cepat keluar!" Perintah Sakura di sertai amarahnya.

"Hahaha… Iya… iya…, Sensitif amat bu? Liat noh wajahmu memerah." Ujar Sasuke santai dengan Ekspresi datar sambil meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Hah? SASUKE! AWAS KAU YA!" Teriak Sakura, "Tapi, apa benar wajahku memerah?" Sakura langsung tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menahan malu. "Aduh… aku harus cepat! Ini gara-gara… halah sudahlah! Membuang-buang waktu saja!" Gerutu Sakura tak jelas.

-*000*-

Mereka akhirnya berangkat bersama ke KHS menggunakan mobil _Mercedes M Class_ warna hitam milik Sakura. Di sepanjang perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang menyertai mereka.

"Umm… Sakura…" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan di tengah keheningan.

"Ng? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Selamat ya! akhirnya kau bisa bersekolah di KHS!" ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

"Terimakasih ya! Umm.. Sasuke.." kata Sakura dengan hati-hati

"Hn, Ada apa?" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Terimakasih ya sudah menjadi malaikat penolong ku!" kata Sakura malu-malu kucing, (Ciee! Prikitiew!)

"kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan dengan melirik ke arah Sakura sebentar sambil menyetir.

"Ya.. karna… sebelum kau menelpon ku, aku berdo'a kepada Tuhan untuk mengirimkan Malaikat penolong yang akan menolongku dari masalah ini." Sakura memulai Cerita.

"…"

"2 detik kemudian setelah aku berdoa, tiba-tiba saja ada telpon darimu."

"…"

"Dan menurutku itu seperti jawaban Tuhan untukku bahwa kau lah yang akan menjadi malaikat penolong ku!" jelas Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang kepalang merah.

Sasuke blushing seketika, "Aaah.. itu Cuma kebetulan koq! Lagipula.. aku melakukan ini hanya untuk mencari uang!" Jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ooh… Begitu…" raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi kecewa dan agak lesu.

"Ta-tapi, Aku juga ingin membantumu koq! Aku ingin kau juga bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang Siswi KHS. Jadi, kau jangan Sedih lagi ya!" Bujuk Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih ya, Sasuke! Aku tahu kau memang akan menolongku." Ucap Sakura berbinar-binar di sertai senyuman hangatnya.

"I-iya…" Sahut Sasuke di sertai senyum hangatnya.

~Sasuke's POV~

Entah kenapa, semakin kesini, Hatiku semakin sakit jika melihat Sakura bersedih. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku Semakin Peduli kepada Sakura? Kenapa setelah aku melihat senyumannya, batinku terasa tenang? Kenapa jika hanya melihat wajahnya, Jantungku terasa Deg-degan? dan aku merasa ada perasaan lain. Tapi, Perasaan apa ini? Tidak pernah Kurasakan sebelumnya! Oh Tuhan, Sepertinya Otakku sedang _Error_. Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

~End Sasuke's POV~

-*000*-

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di KHS. Lalu, mereka pergi ke Ruang Guru untuk menentukan Ruang kelas yang cocok untuk Sakura. Dan beruntung nya mereka satu ruangan, yaitu di ruangan XA. Ruang kelas ini paling Elite diantara Ruang kelas di KHS lainnya. Bagaimana tidak Elite? Toh Ruangan ini Tempat di mana Para Siswa/i yang berkelas atau cukup jenius berkumpul. Oke, kembali ke kedua Tokoh utama kita yang sudah tiba di ruang kelas mereka.

"Sakura, kau duduklah di… umm.." terlihat Sasuke celingukkan sambil Berpikir sejenak untuk mencarikan tempat duduk yang tepat untuk Sakura, "Nah, di samping Hinata! Ayo!" mereka pun berjalan ke arah meja Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata! Kau duduk sendiri kan?" Tanya Sasuke ramah.

"I..Iya… memangnya ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Ini.. perkenalkan dia Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan sumringah.

"Halo, Salam kenal! Aku Haruno Sakura!" kata Sakura di sertai senyum terbaiknya sambil mengajukan tangan kanannya kepada Hinata.

"Salam kenal juga! Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata lembut sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Dia adalah anak baru di sini, jadi bolehkah dia duduk bersama mu?" kata Sasuke kepada Hinata dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat senang jika temanku di kelas XA bertambah." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Syukurlah! Nah, Sakura, kau duduk dengan Hinata ya! Oh ya Hinata, terima kasih ya, dan mohon Bantu dia! Dia belum mempunyai teman satu pun di sekolah ini!" pinta Sasuke

"Serahkan saja padaku, Sasuke-kun!" jawab Hinata dengan mantap.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa!" Kata Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan.

-*000*-

Kring! Bel tanda Istirahat pun berbunyi, Sasuke langsung pergi ke tempat duduk paling depan, di mana Hinata dan Sakura duduk. Lalu, mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Sakura, ayo kita ke kantin! " Ajak Sasuke dengan semangat 45.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ajak Hinata juga ya! Dia tidak mempunyai teman." Pinta Sakura sambil memelas.

"Ooh…" Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria, Tiba-tiba… "Eh? Tapi, biasanya Ino bersamamu kan, Hinata? Memangnya kemana Cewek yang suka dandan itu? " Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ino-chan ti-tidak masuk s-sekolah, Sasuke-kun..!" Jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Tuh kan Sasuke, Ajak Hinata ya! _Please.._ Ku mohon, Kasihan dia." Pinta Sakura.

"Baik, Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan koq!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat. Sakura dan Hinata memandang satu sama lain dengan raut wajah seperti mengatakan 'Syukurlah…' (taulah maksudnya). Tiba-tiba..

"Tapi,," Cela Sasuke.

"Eh? Ada apa, Sasuke? jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran!" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukan. Tapi, mana mungkin aku sendirian? M-maksudku.. Aku kan laki-laki, sedangkan kalian berdua perempuan, jadi… umm… Kau taukan maksudku?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Oh ya ya ya… Aku ngerti. Kau malu kan menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki diantara 2 perempuan? Intinya, kau membutuhkan 1 teman laki-laki untuk bersama kita!" Kata Sakura dengan raut wajah 'Cape deh!'.

"Yaa! 100 poin untukmu!" tereak Sasuke gaje. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah drastis menjadi bingung, "Tapi, Siapa? Aku tidak mau pergi ke kantin dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku ikut dengan kalian!" Ucap seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuat SasuSakuHina tersentak.

"Shikamaru! kau memang selalu ada disaat aku bermasalah! " Ucap Sasuke Sumringah.

"Yaa… sama seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu." Sahut Shikamaru dengan malas disertai logat ciri khasnya, (taukan logat malas khas Shikamaru?).

"Hehehe… hei, Shikamaru! Tolong jangan kau ungkit peristiwa waktu itu lagi ya!, males tau!" pinta Sasuke di sertai cengiran yang di paksakan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm! Terserah." Jawab Shikamaru dengan raut muka Maleeesss banget!.

"Hei kalian berdua! Sudahlah, Ayo cepat! Nanti keburu masuk." Perintah Sakura setengah teriak.

-*000*-

Mereka pun tiba di kantin Sekolah. Lalu, mereka memilih tempat duduk dan memesan beberapa makanan.

"Pelayan!" Teriak Shikamaru sambil memberi isyarat dengan menaikkan tangan kanannya.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan kantin dengan ramah dan sopan.

"Aku mau pesan Es teh manis, makanannya Semur Jengkol." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kalau kau mau makan itu, nanti mulut mu bau lho!" Goda Sasuke dengan raut wajah jahil.

"BODO! Ya terserah Gue donk!" Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada 'Bodo amat!'.

"Idiih… Ini anak di bilangin malah nyolot!" Ujar Sasuke dengan agak jengkel, "Kalau aku mau pesan Nasi goreng Extra Tomat dan Jus Tomat saja."

"Aku pesan Mie ramen dan Jus jeruk." Kata Sakura.

"A-aku Pesan.. Mie Ayam dan Es Kelapa Muda." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar!" pinta sang pelayan dengan ramah.

Setelah pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka, Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, tadi di mobil kau bilang kau membutuhkan uang. Memangnya jumlah uang yang kau butuhkan berapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yaa.. Yang pasti melebihi 1 Juta." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"APA?" Teriak SakuShikaHina serentak.

"Memangnya untuk apa uang sebanyak itu? Kau mau bayar hutang yaa… Ayo ngaku!" ucap Shikamaru ngasal.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kalo ngomong jangan Ngasal donk! Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng, imut, Ca'em, gaul, pinter, and masih muda ini bisa punya hutang? Kau salah besar!" Sasuke langsung CapCus Narsis sambil nyolot.

"Atau jangan-jangan… Kau Berjudi yaa….?" Tanya Sakura WaTaDos.

"Apalagi itu. Itu bukan ngasal lagi, Tapi ngelantur!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menampilkan Urat kecil di dahinya.

"L-la-lantas, Untuk a-apa, Sasuke-kun?, " Tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Nah, seharusnya kalian bertanya baik-baik kaya Hinata dong! Jangan Asal nebak! " Sasuke menyarankan.

"Iya Iya bawel! terusin Aja napa? Ribet amat sih!" Kata Sakura bosan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Tiba-tiba…

"ini pesanan kalian!" seru sang pelayan sambil meletakkan beberapa makanan ke atas meja empat orang tadi.

"Terimakasih!" ucap mereka berempat serentak sambil tersenyum simpul. Setelah meletakkan semua makanan di atas meja, sang pelayan langsung undur diri.

"Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan logat orang resmi.

"Ga usah pura-pura pikunan deh!" Shikamaru langsung nyolot, "Jangan banyak Cincong! Cepat ceritakan!"

"Iya…iya… semuanya berawal dari peristiwa kemarin sore." Sasuke memulai ceritanya. Sasuke menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi pada kemarin sore. atau bisa dibilang kejadian saat ibunya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kemudian Sasuke menjelaskan kenapa ia sangat membutuhkan uang yang jumlahnya melebihi 1 juta.

Setelah Sasuke selesai becerita, Shikamaru menjadi orang pertama yang berkomentar.

"Oooh…" Shikamaru ber-oh ria, "Jadi karena itu kau berjuang mencari uang?"

"La-lalu, dari mana kau akan mendapatkan uang se-sebanyak itu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran sambil agak terbata-bata.

'Sial! masa aku harus bocorkan status bodyguard ku sih? Apa kata dunia?' Pikir Sasuke kebingungan di sertai logat Nagabonar.

"Dia menjadi bodyguard pribadi ku!" Ucap Sakura dengan lancar. Sasuke yang sedang meminum jus tomatnya langsung menyemburkannya.

"HAH! Apa itu Benar?" Tanya Shikamaru dan Hinata serentak terkaget-kaget, lalu mereka memandang satu sama lain. Berhubung SasuSaku duduk bersebelahan, Sasuke langsung menyenggol kaki Sakura dengan kakinya.

"Aaw!" Teriak Sakura.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?..." Bisik Sasuke kepada Sakura dengan pelan sambil menahan kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?..." Bisik Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Ya malu lah! Masa lo ga mikir sampe situ sih?" Bisik Sasuke dengan kesal sampe-sampe si urat ikut muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Ya mana ku tau? Mending gini, yang tau hal ini cukup kita berempat aja, Anak-anak yang lain ga perlu tau! Jadi, kau ga malu-malu amat kan? Si amat juga ga malu." Bisik Sakura dengan raut muka percaya diri.

"Terserah!" Bisik Sasuke dengan nada 'Cape deh!' dan raut muka malezz!.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian saling bisik-bisik sih?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. SasuSaku langsung memberhentikan acara Bisik-bisik tetangga mereka.

"Ng.. I-itu… a-anu… K-kita sedang Bisik-bisik tetangga! Hehehe…" Jawab Sasuke ngasal.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Tapi, Apa benar kau seorang _Bodyguard_ pribadi Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru serius.

"Sstt! Pelan-pelan… ini rahasia kita berempat! Jangan sampai orang lain tau hal ini selain kita berempat!" Perintah Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Oooh… Jadi kau malu ya, Sasuke?" Shikamaru menggoda.

"Bisa di bilang seperti itulah." Tambah Sakura sambil menggoda.

"Diamlah!" Perintah Sasuke dengan raut muka menahan kesal.

"Hei, Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita menjenguk ibunya Sasuke di Rumah Sakit?" Usul Sakura dengan berseri-seri.

"Boleh juga!" Shikamaru langsung semangat 45.

"Hei Shikamaru, Kesambet apa loe jadi semangat 45 gini? Langka banget tau!" Ujar Sasuke dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"HAM donk!" Shikamaru langsung nyolot, "Maksudnya, Hak gue donk! Aku pengen banget ketemu sama ibumu."

"Oo…" Sasuke ber-oh ria, "Terserah deh. Kalau kau, Hinata? Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Te-tentu saja Aku ikut.." jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau setuju jika kami semua menjenguk Ibumu?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ga usah di Tanya lagi kali. Aku malah Senang jika teman-temanku melakukan sesuatu yang mulia!" Jawab Sasuke di sertai senyuman hangat nan Ikhlasnya.

"HOREE!" Sakura dan Shikamaru Ber-Hore ria.

-*000*-

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah pun berbunyi. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan Shikamaru pun sudah berkumpul di lapangan parkir KHS untuk pergi menjenguk Mikoto, Alias Ibunya Sasuke. Eh? Tunggu Dulu. Mana Shikamaru? Kenapa Dia tidak ada?.

"Eh? Kayanya ada yang kurang deh!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menyilangkan Tangannya.

"Eh, Iya! Kemana Shikamaru? Bukannya tadi dia bersama mu ya, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil setengah berkacak Pinggang.

"Hah? Entahlah! Aku ga merasa!" Ujar Sasuke dengan tampang so innocent nya.

"Yaaah… loe gimana sih? Masa orang segede Shikamaru ga nyadar?" Tanya Sakura lagi di sertai Urat yang mencuat di dahi lebarnya nya.

"Yeeh… loe ga percaya! Beneran deh! Suer deh! Suer takewer-kewer deh! Gue kagak nyadar!" Sasuke terlihat sedang membela dirinya.

"He-hei, Kalian! Sudah-sudah! Lagi pula, Shikamaru nya sudah datang koq!" Terlihat Hinata sedang berusaha melerai kedua temannya yang sedang berdebat kecil itu.

"Hah? Mana?" Tanya SasuSaku serempak.

"Tuh!" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang baru keluar dari pintu Toilet.

"Weessss…. Ssadaap! Bagus loe yeh!" Ujar Sasuke manggut-manggut sambil berkacak pinggang di sertai dengan ekspresi wajah 'Puas loe sekarang?', (pasti taulah maksudnya).

"Bagus Apanya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan ekspresi wajah malasnya.

"Bagus karena loe sudah bikin kita semua kaget!" Sasuke kelewat Kesel tuh….

"Oo… Sorry deh! Gue kan pengen ke toilet. Kepalang kebelet tau!" Shikamaru membela dirinya sendiri.

"Lagian kalo mau ke toilet, Bilang-bilang dulu napa? Kan jadinya kita semua ga bakalan kaget kaya gini!" Urat Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ck! Iya..iya…, Merepotkan saja!" Jawab Shikamaru malas sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Kalo kalian Berdebat terus, kapan ke rumah sakitnya? Ayo ah! Cepat! Aku masuk duluan ke mobil!" Gerutu Sakura sambil membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil bagian depan. Di susul oleh Hinata yang membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam bagian belakang kursi Sakura. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bengong. Kemudian, di susul oleh Shikamaru yang membuka pintu bagian belakang bersama Hinata.

"Cepatlah, Tuan Pemarah!" Ujar Shikamaru malas sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Grrrr…. k-ka-kau…." Sasuke langsung geram. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung loyo, "Hhh… Sudahlah. Percuma aku geram kepada Orang seperti dia. Ga ada Pengaruhnya! Buang-buang tenaga saja!" Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan gontai dan masuk kedalam mobil bagian menyetir. Lalu, langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

-*ooo*-

Akhirnya, Mereka pun tiba di Rumah Sakit Konoha…

"Ayo, Ikuti aku!" Perintah Sasuke. Yang lain hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikuti arah berjalan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura memberhentikan Langkah Sasuke dengan menarik tangan kanan milik Sasuke.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu, Sasuke!" Cegat Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Kita ke Resepsionis dulu!" Sakura terlihat memohon.

"Untuk Apa kita ke sana? Jangan Bilang kau akan…" Perkataan Sasuke langsung di potong oleh perkataan Sakura.

"Ya Benar! Aku akan membayar biaya Rumah Sakit Ibumu, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya Tidak usah…" Kata Sasuke pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya sampai-sampai Poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lirih dan menatap Sasuke kasihan..

"Karena… Karena ku tidak perlu bantuanmu, Aku bisa membayarnya dengan jerih payahku sendiri! Meskipun aku orang miskin, Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membayar biaya tagihan Rumah Sakit Ibuku sendiri!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada agak tinggi dari yang sebelumnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sasuke! Aku hanya Ingin membantumu!" Tukas Sakura dengan pelan.

"Kataku Tidak usah ya tidak Usah!" Jawab Sasuke Dengan agak membentak.

"Aku akan memberi solusi! Sasuke, bagaimana kalau Sakura membayar tagihan Rumah Sakit Ibu mu dulu sementara. Nanti kau ganti dengan menjadi _Bodyguard_ Pribadi Sakura Secara Gratis. Yaa… sesuai dengan jumlah Biaya Tagihannya!" Kata Shikamaru sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Terkadang Otakmu Encer ya, Shikamaru! Aku setuju dengan mu!" Ujar Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Bukannya otakku selalu Encer?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan Ekspresi malasnya, "Untuk Sakura, Tolong kau mengerti perasaan Sasuke, Mungkin dia Tersinggung dengan tindakkan mu." Lanjutnya menyarankan.

"Kau Benar, Shikamaru! Aku setuju!" Jawab Sakura sambil ngangguk dan menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Nah, masalah kan sudah selesai. Sekarang kita ke Resepsionis dulu sesuai dengan permintaan Sakura-chan!" Usul Hinata.

"Ya, Ayo!" Ajak Shikamaru.

Setelah Mereka tiba di meja Resepsionis, Sasuke langsung memanggil Suster Resepsionis itu.

"Maaf, Sus. Saya akan membayar Biaya Tagihan milik Pasien yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Nak. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap Suster itu sambil membuka Buku cek nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Suster itu berkata, "Maaf, Nak. Biaya tagihan Milik Pasien yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto sudah terlunasi."

"A-ap-apa?."

-*000*-To Be Continued-*000*-

Aaaarrggghhhh! (Sambil menjambak Rambut sendiri Frustasi)…. Nie Fic Makin GaJe Aja yaaa… (Ikan2 di Bikini Bottom: Hancur kan Fic nie! Hancurkan Fic nie! –sambil nyodorin Obor sma Garpu Kebun-)

Tidaaakkk! –Di kejar2 sma Ikan2 Bikini Bottom-

Mao balas Review2 Dulu….

Matsumoto Rika Siip!, Thank's Bgt yua Matsumoto-san dah Setia Review…. Maaf ya kalo Apdetnya lamaaaaaaaaaaa… Banget….. (Sujud2)…. Hehehe…. Kalo ada yg Kurang, Bilang ja ya…. Piis ^^v

Haruno Tsubaki-chan Iya,, Ai-chan akn Usahain utk memasukkan Gaara ke fic ny Ai-chan…. Nie dah Update Chap 4 ny. Maaf yua kalo Apdetnya super lamaaaaa…. (bungkuk2)

Hinata Hyuumaki-chan Hahaha… Rhs dulu dch… ^^ Brdoa ja yua mdh2an cnta NaruHina akn brsemi di Fic ny Ai-chan…. Hehe…. Nie chap 4 dah Apdet slamat membaca yua… Maaf kalo Apdetnya tidak secepat kilat…. ^^a

Nah, Siapa ya yang membayar Tagihan Rumah Sakit Mikoto? Penasaran? Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya Ya! Dan ikuti Terus jalan ceritanya agar tidak mati penasaran! Hehehe… (Becanda koq!)

O ya.. Jangan lupa Review Yua! Di tunggu lho! Kalau ga di review, ntar Ai-chan Nangis di pojokan lho! (Readers & senpai: Bodo amat!)

Nie Fic Typos nya Buanyak Buangeut Dech… Ai-chan Minta Saran/Kritik/Review nya dari Para Senpai/Readers yua…. Di tunggu….

SEE YA TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

_My Bodyguard, My Angel, and My Prince_

_Disclaimer _© Masashi Kishimoto

_Story _© UcHiha KuRuke Ai-chan

Genre: _Romance, _Drama, _Family_, Humor *dikit kok!

Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Nara Shikamaru

Karin

_Pairing_: SasuSaku, SasuKarin, NaruHina

_Warning_: _OOC, AU_, lebay, gaje, Super maksa, Penambahan _Chara_, _Typo's_ berceceran -?-

_Don't like Don't Read!_

Yosh! Selamat Membaca! 

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

Akhirnya, Mereka pun tiba di Rumah Sakit Konoha…

"Ayo, Ikuti aku!" Perintah Sasuke. Yang lain hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikuti arah berjalan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura memberhentikan Langkah Sasuke dengan menarik tangan kanan milik Sasuke.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu, Sasuke!" Cegat Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Kita ke Resepsionis dulu!" Sakura terlihat memohon.

"Untuk Apa kita ke sana? Jangan Bilang kau akan…" Perkataan Sasuke langsung di potong oleh perkataan Sakura.

"Ya Benar! Aku akan membayar biaya Rumah Sakit Ibumu, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya Tidak usah…" Kata Sasuke pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya sampai-sampai Poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lirih dan menatap Sasuke kasihan..

"Karena… Karena ku tidak perlu bantuanmu, Aku bisa membayarnya dengan jerih payahku sendiri! Meskipun aku orang miskin, Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membayar biaya tagihan Rumah Sakit Ibuku sendiri!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada agak tinggi dari yang sebelumnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sasuke! Aku hanya Ingin membantumu!" Tukas Sakura dengan pelan.

"Kataku Tidak usah ya tidak Usah!" Jawab Sasuke Dengan agak membentak.

"Aku akan memberi solusi! Sasuke, bagaimana kalau Sakura membayar tagihan Rumah Sakit Ibu mu dulu sementara. Nanti kau ganti dengan menjadi _Bodyguard_ Pribadi Sakura Secara Gratis. Yaa… sesuai dengan jumlah Biaya Tagihannya!" Kata Shikamaru sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Terkadang Otakmu Encer ya, Shikamaru! Aku setuju dengan mu!" Ujar Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Bukannya otakku selalu Encer?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan Ekspresi malasnya, "Untuk Sakura, Tolong kau mengerti perasaan Sasuke, Mungkin dia Tersinggung dengan tindakkan mu." Lanjutnya menyarankan.

"Kau Benar, Shikamaru! Aku setuju!" Jawab Sakura sambil ngangguk dan menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Nah, masalah kan sudah selesai. Sekarang kita ke Resepsionis dulu sesuai dengan permintaan Sakura-chan!" Usul Hinata.

"Ya, Ayo!" Ajak Shikamaru.

Setelah Mereka tiba di meja Resepsionis, Sasuke langsung memanggil Suster Resepsionis itu.

"Maaf, Sus. Saya akan membayar Biaya Tagihan milik Pasien yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Nak. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap Suster itu sambil membuka Buku cek nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Suster itu berkata, "Maaf, Nak. Biaya tagihan Milik Pasien yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto sudah terlunasi."

"A-ap-apa?."

**CHAPTER 5**

"A-ap-apa?" Sasuke langsung Terkaget-kaget setengah mati setelah mendengar kalimat yang telah di lontarkan oleh Suster Resepsionis itu.

"Sas! Apa kau yakin kau belum membayarnya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan rasa ingin tahu nya.

"Aku yakin Betul. A-aku belum membayarnya!" Ujar Sasuke dengan Air muka yang meyakinkan, "Ng… Sus, kalau boleh saya tau, Siapa yang telah membayar Biaya tagihan Rumah Sakit Ibu saya?"

"Maaf, Dek. Yang membayar Tagihan Rumah Sakit Ibu Adek Tidak memperbolehkan saya untuk memberitahukan identitasnya kepada siapapun." Jawab Suster itu dengan Ramah nan Sopan.

"Sial!" Gumam Sasuke di sertai raut muka yang amat Kesal.

"Sasuke…" Gumam Sakura dengan lirih sambil menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kamar Ibu mu dulu untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentang hal ini! Siapa tau Ibu mu tau sesuatu, Iya kan?" Bujuk Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Baiklah!" Sahut Sasuke dengan gontai.

Lalu, mereka cepat-cepat meninggalkan meja resepsionis itu tanpa menyadarkan Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata menyadari tindakkan teman-temannya itu.

"Eh? Permisi, Sus!" Pamit Hinata kepada Suster Resepsionis sambil berlari kecil untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang tega pergi meninggalkannya tanpa bilang-bilang.

"Iya…" Sahut Suster itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Teriak Hinata sambil berlari kencang ke arah teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru malah berhenti dan berbalik secara mendadak. Dan akhirnya Hinata yang sedang berlari kencang langsung menabrak Shikamaru dengan kuat. Sampai-sampai mereka berdua jatuh secara bersamaan.

"Adaw!" Teriak Shikamaru sambil mengelus-elus pantat kesayangannya.

"Duuh!" Hinata meringis kesakitan sambil memegang sikunya.

"Yaaah… kau kenapa sih, Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mempertahankan posisinya yang tadi (posisi mengelus pantat).

"Ma-maaf kan aku! Ha-habis… kalian meninggalkanku begitu saja! Ya… Spontan aku berlari mengejar kalian." Terlihat Hinata sedang berusaha membela dirinya.

"Hehehe… Maaf, Hinata. Kami pikir kau mengikuti kami. Jadi deh kami tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu. Maaf yaa…" Ujar Sakura di sertai cengirannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hhh… Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi ya…" Kata Hinata sambil menampilkan Air muka yang Agak… Err… Sedikit Cemberut, (jarang-jarang ya Hinata seperti itu!).

"Siip!" Ucap Sakura dengan mantap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke! Ayo cepat! Mumpung masih siang!" Ajak Sasuke.

"Ayo!" Sahut SakuShikaHina serempak.

Akhirnya, mereka pun tiba di depan kamar Mikoto, Alias Ibunya Sasuke.

"Teman-teman, Inilah kamar Ibu ku." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap ketiga temannya secara bergantian.

"Bagus. Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita masuk!" Ucap Sakura semangat. Shikamaru dan Hinata hanya mengangguk saja sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hhh… Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk!" Ucap Sasuke dengan lemas. Entah apa yang membuatnya lemas dan tidak bersemangat seperti itu. Mungkin dia tidak sanggup melihat ibunya terbaring di Rumah Sakit. Kemudian, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Ibunya dengan perlahan. Cklek!

"Ibu…" panggil Sasuke dengan pelan. Khawatir jika ibunya sedang terlelap. Sasuke melihat ibunya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Namun perlahan-lahan, Sasuke melihat mata Ibunya yang kosong itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai memancarkan Cahayanya yang hangat. Meskipun tidak se-hangat di saat Ibunya sehat seperti sedia kala. Dan mulai menampangkan garis lengkungan di bibirnya yang selama ini Sasuke rindukan.

"Sasuke… Kau datang, Nak…" Ucap Mikoto dengan suara yang lemah sambil menampilkan seulas senyumannya yang hangat. Sasuke mulai meneteskan cairan hangat dari mata onyx nya dengan sendirinya. Mungkin karena dia sangat Rindu kepada Ibunya. Atau mungkin dia tidak tega melihat kondisi Ibu nya yang berubah drastis itu. Yup! Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan sajalah yang tau.

"I-ibu… Ya…Ini aku… Sasuke… Srupuutt!" Kata Sasuke dengan suara gemetar di sertai tangisan kecilnya sambil mengusap air mata yang berada di sudut matanya memakai telunjuknya. Tidak lupa, SakuShikaHina juga menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan Kasihan dan amat khawatir.

"Ah. Perkenalkan, Ini teman-temanku, Bu!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada agak bergetar sambil mengelap cairan yang ada di hidung dan matanya memakai punggung tangan kanannya. Lalu, Mikoto menoleh ke tiga orang yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Halo, Tante! Perkenalkan, Saya Haruno Sakura. Temannya Sasuke." Sapa Sakura dengan Riang di sertai senyum manisnya.

"Se-selamat Siang, Tante.. Sa-saya Hyuuga Hinata." Sapa Hinata dengan gugup.

"Perkenalkan, Saya Nara Shikamaru. Salam kenal, Tante." Sapa Shikamaru dengan nada agak malas. Maklumlah, menghormati yang lebih tua. Jadi, ga terlalu di malas-malasin.. ^^a

"Oo… jadi, ini teman-temanmu ya, Sasuke?... Mereka anak-anak yang baik…" Ujar Mikoto dengan suara lemahnya. Lalu, Sakura menoleh kearah dua temannya secara bergantian. maklumlah, dia kan posisinya berada di tengah.

'Ich! Kenapa ga ada yang jawab sih?' Batin Sakura dengan jengkel, 'Hhh… Apa boleh buat!'

"Terimakasih, Tante! Ehehehehe…" Sahut Sakura Salting (salah tingkah).

'Ni anak kalo mau jawab dari tadi kek!' Batin Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Sakura dengan tatapan malas. Maksudnya, matanya kebuka setengah, hehehe… taukan? ^^a

"O ya, Sasuke... Apa kau… tidak apa-apa, Nak…?, Apa kau… sehat-sehat saja…?" Tanya Mikoto dengan suara lemahnya.

"A..aku.. Tidak apa-apa, Bu…" Ujar Sasuke sambil menampangkan seulas senyuman tulusnya. Namun, tetap saja Air matanya tidak terbendung.

"Hhh… Syukurlah… Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu… Ibu pikir kau kenapa-napa…" Ucap Mikoto sambil menghela nafasnya. Sasuke mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Namun, Tidak lama kemudian, Mikoto mulai sedikit menyipitkan mata nya.

"Sasuke?... Kenapa kau menangis, Nak?..." Tanya Mikoto Heran.

"…Hks!" Hanya Suara Tangisan sajalah yang dapat di dengar oleh Mikoto.

"…?"

"…Hks! Hks! Srupuut!" Suara tangisan Sasuke malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sasuke?..." Mikoto mulai khawatir.

"Ma-af…Hks!" Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai-sampai poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"…?"

"Ma-maaf kan Aku, Bu…Hks! Hks! Srupuutt!" Dengan suara bergetar sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Maaf?... Maaf untuk apa, Nak?..." Mikoto mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ma-ma-maaf… Hks! Ma-maaf… Hks! Hks! Maafkan Aku, Bu! Hks! Hks! Hks! Srupuutt!" Dengan suara yang lebih bergetar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Sasuke?..."

"Jika aku… Hks!.. Pulang cepat… Hks!.. lebih awal… Hks!.. Pasti.. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi.. Hks! Srupuutt!" Sasuke mulai meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

"…"

"Pasti… Hks!.. ibu tidak akan menderita seperti ini… Hks! Hks! Srupuutt!" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan emosinya.

"…"

"Aku… Hks!.. Aku… Hks!... MEMANG TAK BERGUNA! Hks! Hks!" Emosi Sasuke mulai naik pitam! (lebayyy)

"…"

"Aku… Hks!.. Aku…" Perkataan Sasuke langsung di potong oleh Mikoto.

"Sasuke…" Dengan suara yang lemah lembut ciri khasnya.

"Hah?" Karena tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya, Sasuke mulai menegakkan kepalanya. Memperlihatkan kepada Ibunya betapa bengkaknya wajahnya saat ini.

"Kemarilah, Nak!..." Ajak Mikoto. Tanpa CapCipCup lagi, Sasuke langsung menuruti apa yang di katakan ibunya. Dan segera duduk di samping ibunya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke…" Ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus-elus rambut pantat ayamnya Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan mencurahkan air matanya sambil memegang tangan ibunya yang tadi sempat di pakai untuk mengelus rambutnya.

"Ini memang sudah menjadi rencana Tuhan… Jadi, Kau tidak perlu… Uhuk! Uhuk!" Mikoto pun langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"I-ibu! Ibu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terkaget-kaget.

"I-i-ibu tidak apa-apa kok, Nak… Ibu hanya…. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Mikoto kembali terbatuk.

"Ibu duduklah sebentar.." Ujar Sasuke sambil mendudukkan Ibunya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan Tenggorokannya yang gatal.

"Te-terimakasih.. Uhuk!.. Nak… Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ucap Mikoto sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbatuk-batuk. Setelah Mikoto menutup Mulutnya, Sasuke melihat ada Darah segar yang menghiasi kedua sudut bibir Ibunya. Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"I-ibu! Batuk ibu mengeluarkan Darah!" Ucap Sasuke Histeris.

"Uh…? Benarkah…?" Tanya Mikoto terheran-heran. Untuk memastikannya, Dia mengusap Darah segar yang berada di kedua sudut bibirnya dengan memakai jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kanannya. Lalu melihatnya dengan Mata kepalanya sendiri. Tidak pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke langsung memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk memanggil Suster dan Dokter.

"Shikamaru! Cepat kau panggil Dokter dan Suster!" Perintah Sasuke dengan Panik.

"Ba-baiklah!" Sahut Shikamaru sambil berlari ke luar ruangan.

"Ibu tunggu ya sebentar. Shikamaru akan memanggil Dokternya." Ujar Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Ibunya yang dingin.

"…" Mikoto hanya memberi respon dengan anggukkan kecil saja di sertai seulas senyumnya yang tulus.

1 Menit kemudian, Sang Dokter memasuki ruangan Mikoto dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ah! Dok. Tolong ibu saya!" Pinta Sasuke dengan amat Khawatir.

"Biar saya periksa dulu, Nak! Mohon adik-adik semua keluar sebentar." Perintah Dokter dengan ramah namun tegas.

"Baik." Ucap mereka berempat serempak sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke dkk langsung keluar ruangan dengan gontai, Kecuali teman-temannya Sasuke. Ralat, Sasuke sendiri yang berjalan gontai.

Shikamaru langsung menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu berkata,"Semuanya akan Baik-baik saja."

"…" Sasuke pun hanya memberi respon dengan anggukkan yang cukup lemas.

"Ibu…." Lirih Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu di Kediaman Haruno _Corp, _Tepatnya di ruang keluarga Haruno_ Corp, _Terlihat dua orang perempuan yang sudah Dewasa dan yang masih Remaja tengah menunggu kepulangan Sang Nona Haruno yang sedari tadi belum pulang. Namun, Perempuan yang sudah Dewasa terus saja mondar-mandir sambil memegang babi kesayangannya tanpa henti. Spontan, Gadis Remaja yang tengah duduk di atas sofa langsung melontarkan sepatah kata di sertai air muka yang jengkel.

"Aduuh… _Mommy_! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kegiatanmu membuat kepalaku pusing." Gadis yang berambut merah meringhik kepada ibunya dengan nada se-Manja mungkin.

"Karin Sayang… _Mommy_ tidak bisa tenang jika Sakura belum pulang.. Mengerti?" Ujar perempuan yang Dewasa dengan nada lembut.

"Tapi _Mom_, Dia kan di dampingi oleh _Bodyguard_ pribadinya yang baru. Jadi, Tenanglah sedikit. Lagipula Sakura sudah besar Kok." Ujar Karin sambil mengambil Toples berisi Kue yang berada di atas Meja. Tepatnya, Meja yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Namun, perkataan Karin tidak mendapat respon sedikit pun dari Ibunya yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Shizune.

Tidak lama Kemudian, Karin melihat Ayame masuk ke Ruang Keluarga dengan berjalan Tergesa-gesa.

"Permisi, Nyonya." Ucap Ayame dengan Sopan.

"Ada apa, Ayame? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencemaskan Sakura? Huh!" Ujar Shizune dengan agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Maaf jika kehadiran saya mengganggu anda. Tapi, ada telepon untuk anda, Nyonya." Ucap Ayame dengan Sopan.

"Uh? Benarkah? Kemarikan Teleponnya." Perintah Shizune. Tidak berpikir panjang lagi, Ayame langsung menyerahkan Telepon tanpa kabel itu.

"Halo! Di sini Shizune Berbicara." Shizune mulai mengawali percakapan teleponnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Shizune langsung membelalakkan matanya. Spontan Karin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baiklah. Ibu akan segera kesana. Jangan kemana-mana!" Tut..tut..tut.. Shizune langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Lalu berkata,"Uh? Ada apa dengan anak ini? Main tutup telepon sembarangan saja. Dasar!"

"Ng? Twodwi sywapwa, _Mwam_? (Ng? Tadi siapa, _Mom_?)" Tanya Karin disertai mulutnya yang penuh akan kue-kue. Sehingga membuat perkataan yang ia lontarkan terdengar agak tidak jelas.

"Ah? Oo… Tadi yang menelpon?" Tanya Shizune

"Ya iyalah, _Mom_… Emangnya tadi siapa sih?" Tanya Karin lagi yang mungkin sudah menghabiskan kue-kue yang berada di mulutnya, (*Cepet banget yak! xD).

"Ta-tadi… dia… Kakakmu, Naruto. Dia sudah tiba di Jepang. Dan sekarang, dia sedang menunggu jemputan kita." Jawab Shizune dengan se-Relax mungkin. Meskipun mulanya agak gugup.

"Apa? Naruto? Ta-tapi… Kenapa? Dia kan sudah bilang padaku, bahwa dia akan pulang tahun depan. Tentu saja setelah ulangan semester 2 nya selesai." Ujar Karin tidak percaya.

"Sudah-sudah. Tanyakan saja pada Naruto nanti. Ayo cepat, Kita jemput dia di Bandara!" Ajak Shizune.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku harus ganti baju dulu." Cela Karin.

"Halaah… Kelamaan! Nanti kakakmu menunggu lama. Lagian, Kita tidak akan pergi _Shopping _kok. Hanya menjemput Naruto Saja." Ujar Shizune disertai seringainya.

'Cih! Kenapa pikiranku selalu bisa Ia tebak sih?' Batin Karin mulai angkat bicara dengan jengkelnya sambil menatap lurus kearah Shizune.

"Ayolah… Cepat! Malah Melamun lagi!" Shizune membuyarkan lamunan Karin yang menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Ich! Iya-iya…" Sahut Karin dengan nada ketus.

Kita lihat kembali ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tempat kedua Tokoh utama kita berada… Terlihat di kursi tunggu Rumah Sakit, Tepatnya di depan ruangan tempat dimana Mikoto di rawat. Terdapat empat orang Remaja yang tengah bosan menunggu Kepastian dari sang dokter. Terkecuali, Pemuda yang berambut _Raven_. Dia tidak henti-hentinya Mondar-mandir di depan teman-temannya yang kelewat bosan di karenakan tingkahnya. Terutama Pemuda berambut Nanas. Ibaratnya, dia sudah menguap layaknya Kudanil sebanyak seratus kali, Mungkin karena melihat kegiatan pemuda _Raven_ tersebut. Akhirnya, pemuda Nanas itu melontarkan kata-kata yang berhasil membuat sang pemuda _Raven_ itu memberhentikan kegiatannya.

"Heh, Sasuke! Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah seperti itu terus? Huh? Kegiatan mu membuatku bosan tau!" Hoooaaammm! Shikamaru mulai mengekspresikan nguap-an andalannya. Tiba-tiba…. "Khhkkhuukhhoekhoek.. Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Makanya… Kalo mau nguap jangan Kegedean! Jadi deh para binatang kecil nganggep mulut loe itu gua hiro! -?- Dapet Akibatnya kan loe?" Cerocos Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya 'Bos'.

"HEH! Yang Masuk ke mulut Gue itu bukan binatang kecil kalee! Yang masuk ke mulut Gue itu Sapu tangan loe yang biasa dipake buat ngelap Keti loe yang Super Basah _and _Super Bau Busuk itu! Hiiy…. ! Hoek! Hoek!" Cerocos Shikamaru.

Di tempat lain, Ada 2 binatang kecil yang sedang terbang bebas kesana kemari di antara pepohonan.

"Eh, Telinga gue panas nih. kayaknya ada yang ngomongin bangsa kita deh!" Ujar Binatang kecil 1.

"Hah? Emangnya loe punya telinga?" Tanya Binatang Kecil 2.

"Yaa… anggep aja punya. Atau tidak juga boleh… Aakh… terserah loe sajalah. Pusing gue!" Jawab Binatang 1 dengan Frustasi.

Ok! Kembali lagi ke RSK. *Maaf bila ada kesalahan Tekhnis… ^^a

"Idiih…. Siapa juga yang ngelap keti pake Sapu tangan? Kurang kerjaan banget tu orang!" Sasuke langsung nyolot.

"Oi! Emangnya gue kagak tau, Huh? Inikan Sapu tangan yang lo pake buat ngelap keti loe, Kan? Yang pas waktu pelajaran Gai-sensei, Kan? Yang lokasinya di WC itu, Kan? Gue liat kale! Loe ngelakuin itu kan supaya ga keliatan berkeringat! Wee!" Cerocos Shikamaru lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terpojok.

"I-itu… K-kau… Dasar mata-mata loe!" Emosi Sasuke Naik Taraje. Eh, Naik Pitam maksudnya. Tiba-tiba…

"Hey, kalian! Sudah-sudah… Bisa kah kalian tidak bertengkar?", Leray Hinata ,"ng… Sasuke-kun! Lihat Sakura-chan! Dia mengantuk. Sampai-sampai dia tertidur."

"Eh?" Cepat-cepat Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. Dan _Jackpot_! (lebayy), Maksudnya, Dan ternyata benar. Dia mendapati Sakura tertidur di atas Kursi tunggu. Segeralah Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tertidur pulas itu.

'Sepertinya… Dia kelahan. Apa aku harus mengantarnya terlebih dahulu?.' Batin Sasuke bertanya sambil memandangi wajah Sakura yang manis nan damai itu. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke. Dia adalah Shikamaru.

"Antar dulu saja dia. Nanti kau kembali lagi kesini. Kami akan menunggu ibumu sampai kau kembali." Ujar Shikamaru So' Tenang dan lembut. –duagh-

"Tapi, Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke So' Khawatir. –plak-

"Sudahlah… Jangan khawatirkan kami. Kau antar pulang dulu Sakura, lalu, kau kembali lagi kesini." Jelas Shikamaru.

"TIDAK!" Sasuke tiba-tiba teriak Gaje.

"Eh? Kenapa loe? Lebay amat!" Ujar Shikamaru So' terkaget-kaget.

"Apanya yang lebay?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ekspresi loe Lebay. Mana ada hujan lokal lagi! Hiiy… Amit-amit deh!" Ujar Shikamaru WaTaDos.

"Yey! Bukan itu, Oon! Maksud gue tidak Boleh. Aku akan mengantar kalian juga. Jelas? Talak tiga sudah sah! Keputusan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat!" Sasuke mulai Gaje. Shikamaru dan Hinata hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah Alis mereka masing-masing, Karena melihat Tingkah Sasuke yang Gaje.

"Gaje lu! Eh? Tapi Bagaimana dengan Ibumu?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentang Ibu… Aku titipkan saja pada suster yang bertugas menjaga Ibu. Setelah aku selesai mengantarkan kalian semua, Baru deh aku kembali lagi kesini. Gimana? Cukup Jitu, kan?" Tanya Sasuke So' Jenius.

"Hah? Enggak! Biasa aja tuh!" Hooaamm! Ujar Shikamaru sambil nguap layaknya kuda nil.

"Grrr!" Sasuke langsung geram sambil berekspresi kaya orang yang lagi ngedden.

"Hush! Sudah-sudah! Jangan bertengkar lagi.." Lerai Hinata lagi.

"Ck! Sasuke! Cepatlah! Kau gendong Sakura. Kita pulang!" Perintah Shikamaru lagak Bos.

"A-apa? Me-menggendongnya?" Tanya Sasuke tidak Percaya dan agak Blushing.

"Iya! Buruan ah! Dah sore nih…." Ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malas ciri khasnya.

"Kenapa bukan loe aja? Gue Ogah!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke! _Hurry Up_!" Shikamaru mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Idiih…. So' bule loe! Hhh… Iya deh! Apa boleh buat!" Glek! Sasuke langsung gugup. Tangannya bergetar setelah ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Bahkan, kaki-kakinya pun ikut bergetar. Ada apakah dengan Sasuke?

"Ich! Ni cewe berat amat sih? Tangan gue aja sampe gemetar. Bahkan kaki-kaki gue ikut gemetar. Badan boleh aja terlihat mungil, Tapi beratnya? Naudzubillah! " Sasuke ngomel-ngomel Gaje.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau bisa lebih cepat tidak?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kedua saku celananya.

"Cerewet! Ini berat tau! So' tau loe…" Ujar Sasuke dengan tampang gokil kaya di kartun Naruto aslinya.

"Oo… ya sudah! Selamat berjuang yaa…" Ucap Shikamaru dengan WaTaDos.

"Eh eh eh... Hey, Shikamaru! Enak aja loe ngomong! Ni beneran berat tau!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Ssst… ini di Rumah Sakit. _So, Just Relax, Okay_?" Kata Shikamaru So' _Innocent_ dan So' bule dari kejauhan.

"Ta-tapi… Oi Shikamaru!" Panggil Sasuke dengan nada super tinggi.

"Aku tidak dengar…" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menyumbat kedua telinganya memakai kedua telunjuknya.

"_Damn it!_ Sialan tuh si Shikamaru! Dasar orang Sadis!" Gumam Sasuke GaJe. Karena Sasuke dari tadi teriak terus, Akhirnya Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi, kegiatan bangun tidur Sakura tidak di ketahui oleh Sasuke.

'Ng? Dimana ini? Kok serasa bergerak yaa?' Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya sambil membukakan matanya perlahan.

'Eh? Inikan Sasuke? Kenapa aku ada di atasnya? Kalo lebih di telaah lagi sih… kayanya Aku di gendong olehnya! Hmm… hmm…' Ujar Batin Sakura sambil manggut-manggut pelan (*sotoy), 'Eh! Iya bener! Waah… lumayan nih. Tumpangan gratis! Hihihi… dan juga… Aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya…' Batin Sakura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ke punggungnya Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan apakah Sakura sudah bangun atau tidak.

"Oo… Jadi dia hanya berpindah posisi. Ku kira dia bangun." Gumam Sasuke pelan dengan tampang cool nya. Tapi tetap saja Sakura mendengarnya.

'Hihihi… Dasar bodoh!' Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum dengan puas. Tiba-tiba, Sakura melihat seseorang yang berpakaian aneh nan mencurigakan tengah berdiri di depan meja Resepsionis.

'Hah? Orang itu… Tinggi badannya kok aku serasa kenal ya? Mana mencurigakan lagi! Aku harus menghampiri orang itu! Tapi, bagaimana caranya?... Hhh…Terpaksa, Aku harus mengaku pada Sasuke bahwa aku sudah bangun.' Batin Sakura.

"Ngh… Sasuke? Dimana ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang So' baru bangun tidur.

"Hn. Kau sudah bangun? Cepat turun! Berat!" Perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan So' Cool-nya.

'Hhh… Sudah kuduga!' Batin Sakura dengan nada Jengkel. Lalu, Sakura turun dari punggung Sasuke yang tegap. Kemudian, Sakura menoleh kembali ke Meja resepsionis. Dan, Syukurlah, Orang itu masih berada di Meja Resepsionis.

"Err… Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang merapikan Bajunya yang berantakan.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke singkat. (hehehe… Tumben OC)

"Kita ke Meja Resepsionis dulu yuk!" Ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk Meja resepsionis memakai jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Hn. Memangnya untuk apa kita kesana lagi? Shikamaru dan Hinata pasti sudah menunggu kita di tempat Parkir. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat!" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Tidak, Sasuke! Ini lebih penting. Lihatlah.. disana ada orang yang mencurigakan. Sebaiknya kita hampiri dia! Sebelum dia pergi menghilang. Ayo cepat, Sasuke!" Cerocos Sakura disertai Air muka yang meyakinkan. Membuat Sasuke percaya penuh kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya bilang dari tadi! Kalau begitu Ayo cepat!" Ajak Sasuke sambil berlari kecil.

'Cih! Gue kan udah bilang dari tadi, Oon!' Gerutu Batin Sakura dengan nada jengkel.

Akhirnya, mereka pun tiba di meja Resepsionis dan mendekati orang yang misterius tersebut. Lalu, mereka memperhatikan penampilan orang tersebut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Orang itu memakai jas hujan berwarna coklat tua yang lumayan besar, memakai tudung jas Hujan, memakai penutup wajah, dan memakai celana panjang hitam+sepatu kets Putih. Lalu, Sasuke menguping percakapan orang itu dengan Suster Resepsionis.

"Apakah tadi, ada anak kecil yang menanyakan tagihan Uchiha Mikoto?" Tanya orang misterius itu.

'Sepertinya, aku kenal dengan suara ini!' Batin Sakura sambil terus berkonsentrasi untuk menguping pembicaraan tersebut.

"Uchiha Mikoto? Tunggu sebentar, saya ingat-ingat dulu…" Jawab Suster itu sambil memegang dagunya. Tidak lama kemudian, Suster itu pun menjawab kembali, "Ah… iya… ada anak Sekolah yang menanyakannya." Jawab Suster Repsionis itu.

"Apa anda memberitahukan identitas saya?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Anda tenang saja, Tuan. Saya tidak memberitahukannya." Jawab Suster itu lagi sambil menampilkan senyuman andalannya.

"Ooh… begitu. Terimakasih, Sus!" Ucap Orang itu. Kemudian, orang itu mencoba mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sayangnya, ia keburu di cegat oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Siapa anda? Apa anda kenal dengan Ibu saya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam orang itu. Tiba-tiba, orang itu langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar untuk menjauhi Sasuke dan Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya Melarikan diri.

"Hey! TUNGGU!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar orang itu. Disusul oleh Sakura. Sementara, di pintu keluar ada Shikamaru yang baru saja masuk.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kenapa kau lam-… Ouch!" Perkataan Shikamaru langsung terpotong. Sebab, dia di tabrak oleh orang tadi. Shikamaru pun langsung jatuh ke lantai.

"Hei, Bung! Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" Teriak Shikamaru sambil menatap aneh kepada orang yang baru saja menabraknya. Lebih tepatnya, yang sudah melarikan diri ke seberang jalan.

"Shikamaru! Tangkap orang itu!" Teriak Sasuke kepada Shikamaru sambil menunjuk orang yang misterius tadi.

"Eh, Siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah memelas sambil celingukkan mencari orang yang di maksud Sasuke.

"Yaaah… dia kabur! Loe sih! Bukannya di tangkap, malah bengong lu!" Bentak Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala nanas Shikamaru. Tidak lupa dengan Ekspresi Bloon ciri khas Serial Naruto, (*pada taukan? ^^).

"Heh! Masalahnya gue kagak tau orangnya, Oon!" Shikamaru balas bentak sambil berekspresi muka bloon juga.

"Orangnya yang tadi nabrak loe, Bego!"

"Loe yang bego! Nyergap orang aja kagak becus loe!"

"HEEYY!" Teriak Sakura dengan super keras yang mampu merusak gendang telinga orang seisi Rumah sakit. Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun langsung terdiam setelah mendengar teriakan mengerikan itu.

"Apa kalian pikir, Bertengkar bisa memecahkan masalah, Huh? Tidak, kan? Apa kalian tidak sadar, kalau sedari tadi kita di tonton oleh banyak orang? Apa kalian malu, Huh?" Tanya Sakura dengan Emosinya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun langsung celingukkan untuk memastikan, apakah benar orang-orang menonton mereka. Dan Jawabannya, Ya!

"Bagaimana? Puas? Yang terpenting, sekarang kita harus cari cara untuk menyergap orang tadi. Oh ya! Sasuke, jangan lupa untuk tanyakan ini kepada Ibumu. Ini sangat penting! Bisa jadi, ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh ibu mu." Jelas Sakura sambil melirik kedua temannya secara bergantian.

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik, sekarang kita pulang. Untuk hari ini kita sudahi saja. Besok kita lanjutkan." Ujar Shikamaru. Sasuke dan Sakura pun hanya memberi respon dengan anggukkan saja sambil melirik kearah Shikamaru.

Sementara itu di Bandara internasional Jepang, Shizune dan Karin tengah sibuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut duren kuning dan berkulit Tan yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis berambut Merah menyala pun meringhik kembali kepada Ibunya.

"Haduuh… _Mommy_… Mana sih si Naruto? Kaki-kaki ku mulai pegel-pegel nih…" Ringhik Karin dengan nada se-Manja mungkin, *bosen Gw! Nada si Karin manja terus dari tadi!

"Sebentar lagi, Karin sayang… Tunggu yaa…" Ujar Shizune dengan lembut sambil celingukkan kesana-sini di sekitar bandara.

'Cih! Si Naruto merepotkan saja!' Gerutu Karin dalam batin sambil menghentakkan Kakinya dengan keras. Tidak lama kemudian, Akhirnya ada yang memanggil mereka berdua, "Ibu! Karin!". Sontak Shizune dan Karin langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal sumber suara. Terlihat Pemuda berambut duren kuning dengan memakai Kemeja berlengan pendek warna Orange cerah. Memakai kaos jeroan berlengan panjang warna hitam. Lalu memakai celana panjang berwarna Krem, dan memakai sepatu olah raga berwarna Hitam. Sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di sertai dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"N-naruto?... Ya! Itu benar! Dia memang si Naruto-_baka_! Lihat saja cengirannya! Dia semakin terlihat bodoh!" Ujar Karin sambil menyilangkan tangannya dengan nada girang.

"Naruto? Hhh… Akhirnya…" Ujar Shizune dengan tampang lega. Lalu, Naruto pun langsung berlari sambil menggandeng tas Koper Hitamnya yang besar ke arah Shizune dan Karin.

"Hehehe… Hai Ibu! Hai Karin! Apa kalian mencari ku?" Tanya Naruto riang sambil cengar-cengir GaJe.

"Bukan! Ya iyalah, bodoh! Kau kemana saja sih? Kami pusing mencarimu tau!" Sengit Karin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hahaha… kau sama seperti dulu ya Karin. Nyolot… Mulu kerjaannya! Yaa… Maaf deh! Tadi aku mampir dulu ke AW buat makan!" Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. *Hah? Emangnya di Jepang ada AW?

"Hmffth! Kenapa kau bawa tas koper sebesar itu? Kau mau Hijrah? Huh?" Tanya Karin sambil menahan tawa.

"Hhh… Bukan, Bodoh! Nanti saja ku ceritakkan di rumah! Sekarang aku capek sekali!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengelap beberapa butir keringat yang menempel di dahinya.

"Ya sudah, Ayo kita pulang! Ayame sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu!" Ujar Shizune sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"whoaaahhh… Benarkah? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabar dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Ada aja! Nanti juga kau akan tau sendiri!" Jawab Shizune di sertai seringainya.

"Yaaahh… ga' asik! Eh, _By the way anyway busway_, kemana Sakura? Apa dia tidak ikut menjemputku?" Tanya Naruto disertai dengan Air mukanya yang penasaran.

"D-di-dia… Dia belum pulang dari sekolahnya." Jawab Shizune dengan agak gugup.

"Hah? Belum pulang? Bukannya dia _Home Schooling_?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil memegang dagunya memakai tangan kirinya.

"Iya, Tapi, Sekarang dia di sekolahkan ke sekolah umum." Jawab Shizune lagi dengan tampangnya yang semula.

"Apakah Sistem penjagaan ketat itu di hilangkan ya?"

"Tidak. Sistem itu masih berlaku. Dia sekarang mempunyai Bodyguard pribadi."

"Apa? Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia seumuran dengan Sakura dan kau."

"Waah… Kalo begitu bakal seru donk! Tapi, Aku serasa kenal deh dengan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke! Tapi, Siapa ya?"

"Ah, Masa? Tidak mungkin! Ibu saja baru mengenalnya."

"Tidak! Aku merasa, Ada sesuatu… ya! Ada sesuatu di antara aku dengan orang itu! Tapi, Apa ya?" Ujar Naruto sambil memegang dagunya.

"Sudah lah, Naruto. Ayo kita pulang! Aku capek!" Ringhik Karin. Tiba-Tiba…

"Aakh!" Terlihat Naruto kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"N-naruto, Kau kenapa?" Tanya Karin terkaget-kaget.

"N-na-naruto? Apa kau pusing? Mungkin, Kau kecapean. Lebih baik Ayo kita cepat-cepat pulang!" Ujar Shizune disertai Air muka yang sangat amat Khawatir.

"Aakh… B-ba-baiklah." Ujar Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil terus-terusan memegangi kepala durennya.

"Ayo cepat! Masuklah kedalam mobil!," Perintah Shizune sambil membukakan pintu mobil belakang untuk Naruto, "Kau juga, Karin!"

"Ah? B-ba-baik!" Karin pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil menyusul Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan…

"Naruto, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karin kepada Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Uh? Ti-tidak! A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto dengan gugup.

"Tapi, kau tidak seperti biasanya! Kau… Terlihat lebih pucat." Ujar Karin dengan Air muka yang Khawatir.

"Sudahlah. Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh Istirahat. Aku kecapean." Ujar Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Ooh… _okay_! Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu istirahat lah!" Ujar Karin sambil mengambil telepon genggam yang ada di saku celananya.

'Ini aneh… Siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu? Kenapa aku merasa ada suatu hubungan dengannya? Aku harus menyelidiki hal ini!' Batin Naruto.

Sementara itu, Kita lihat kedua pemeran utama kita yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sang nona Haruno. Eh, Tunggu! Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar! _Let's See_…

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Kau bisa lebih cepat sedikit? Nanti Tante marah padaku!" Sakura mulai mengomel-ngomel GaJe.

"Halaah… Cerewet! Ini juga aku sudah berusaha! Kau beritahu saja lewat telepon genggam. Bisakan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil nyolot.

"Hp ku Lowbet, Sas!" Jawab Sakura.

'Cih! Dasar!" Batin Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Ngebut donk ngebut!" Sakura mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika kau seperti cacing kepanasan!" Sengit Sasuke disertai urat yang berada di dahinya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau tau!"

"Oi! Ini semua gara-gara ban mobil mu yang sialan itu! Siapa suruh harus kempes segala? Huh?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kenapa kau mendorong mobilnya tidak bertenaga? Huh!"

"Itu karena aku menyetir seharian tau! Makanya aku cape! Kau yang salah!"

"Kau yang salah!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau Sasuke!"

"Kau Sakura!"

Saking asyiknya bertengkar, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak fokus ke jalan raya. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"SASUKE! AWAS!"

"Apa?"

"KYAAA!"

Ckiiitttt! BRUGGHH!

~~_To Be Continued_~~

_Author's Note:_

AARRGHH! *teriak Frustasi. Kok Jadi GaJe Seh? Kok jadi Maksa banget sih? Gimana Humornya? Terlalu lebayy? *nanya2 GaJe. Hehehe… maklum, abis keluar dari RSJ.. –Duagh!-

Gila! Sasuke and Shikamaru nya _OOC_ banget yaa! Gaje Pula! Tapi, ga papa. Sengaja kok! Hehehe…

Ceritanya terlalu bertele-tele ga yaa… Tapi, Sengaja siih… supaya alurnya ga cepet… ^^a

Haduuh… Updatenya telat berapa hari ya? *langsung liat kalender , Hhh… pokoknya lebih dari seminggu deh! Hehehe… ^^a , malah kayaknya lebih dari 3 minggu… Ok! Gomen dech buat para readers.. ^^v , Pasti ada alasannya laah… Hehehe… Betul tidak? *Aa Gym Mode on

Lain kali Ai usahakan buat lebih cepet publish deeh… Ocre? ^^d. O ya, Kalo ada yang kurang, kasih tau Ai yaa…

Ok! Ai Mau mengucapkan Terimakasih nih kepada Para _Readers_ yang udah mau _Review_ Fic nie… Padahal Fic nya Lumayan Ancur lhoo… ^o^ Tapi, ga nyangka ada yang mau _Review_ Fic ini. Pokoknya Terimakasih banyak yaa… Khususnya untuk Reviewers Chap 4:

_**Yue Heartphilia**_

_**Matsumoto Rika**_

_**and'z a.n**_

_**Yusei 'Uzumaki' Fudo**_

Hehehe… Maaf jika Chap sebelumnya tidak mencantumkan Nama para _Reviewers_! ^^a

Abis, Ai baru liat Fic _Author_ lain. Untung Ai liat Fic _Author_ lain. Kalo ngga, Pasti sampe kapan pun Ai ngga nyantumin Nama _Reviewers_… Gomen… ^^v

Mao balas _Review_ dulu untuk chap 4…

Matsumoto Rika: "Waaaa… Makasi buanyak Matsumoto-san atas Reviewnya! ;D

Ngemeng2, Matsumoto-san udah setia Review nieh… Hks Hks… Jadi terharu… *Nangis kaya Lee and Gai (Lebayy!)

Nie Chap 5 nya dah Update… Selamat Membaca yaa… Gomen kalo telaat… ^^v "

Yang _Login_ sudah lewat PM, Ocre? … xD

O ya, _Romance_nya belom nampang yaa?... Hehehe… ntar Ai usahain deh di Chap Depan, Okay? ^^d , Abis, Konfliknya banyak sih… Pokoknya banyak Rahasia yang belum terungkap. Jadi, terus baca yaa…. Hehehe… (nyuruh2 nih _Author_!) –plak-

*Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan, Karena itu adalah suatu kesalahan yang tidak disengaja… *Hehehe… Cie elah, gayanya niru surat undangan…! ^0^

Ai harap, Cerita Fic ini bisa memuaskan Para _Readers_… Jadi, kalo ada apa-apa mohon bantuannya yaa…

_Okay! Mind to Review_ ? ? ? ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

_My Bodyguard, My Angel and My Prince_

_Disclaimer _© Masashi Kishimoto

_Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Humor _*dikit Kok!

_Main Chara:_

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Nara Shikamaru

Karin

_Pairing: _SasuSaku, NaruHina

_Slight Pair: _SasuKarin

_Warning: OOC, AU, _Lebay, GaJe, Super Maksa, Penambahan _Character, Typo's _Berceceran -?-

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

Yosh! Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

Sementara itu, Kita lihat kedua pemeran utama kita yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sang nona Haruno. Eh, Tunggu! Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar! _Let's See_…

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Kau bisa lebih cepat sedikit? Nanti Tante marah padaku!" Sakura mulai mengomel-ngomel GaJe.

"Halaah… Cerewet! Ini juga aku sudah berusaha! Kau beritahu saja lewat telepon genggam. Bisakan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil nyolot.

"Hp ku Lowbet, Sas!" Jawab Sakura.

'Cih! Dasar!' Batin Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Ngebut donk ngebut!" Sakura mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika kau seperti cacing kepanasan!" Sengit Sasuke disertai urat yang berada di dahinya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau tau!"

"Oi! Ini semua gara-gara ban mobil mu yang sialan itu! Siapa suruh harus kempes segala? Huh?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kenapa kau mendorong mobilnya tidak bertenaga? Huh!"

"Itu karena aku menyetir seharian tau! Makanya aku cape! Kau yang salah!"

"Kau yang salah!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau, Sakura!"

"Kau, Sasuke!"

Saking asyiknya bertengkar, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak fokus ke jalan raya. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"SASUKE! AWAS!" Teriak Sakura sambil membelalakkan matanya kearah jalan Raya.

"Apa?" Gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menoleh kearah jalan Raya.

"KYAAA!" Teriak Sakura dengan Histeris.

Ckiiitttt! BRUGGHH!

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar kejadian pun langsung berlari kearah TKP.

"Apakah dia masih hidup?" Tanya salah seorang yang berada di sekitar TKP.

"Tidak. Dia hanya pingsan." Jawab salah seorangnya lagi sambil memegang denyut nadi yang berada di leher seorang Gadis.

"Aduuh… Jidat kesayangan ku…" Ringis seorang gadis berambut _Soft Pink _sambil meraba Jidat lebarnya, "Hhh… Syukurlah tidak berdarah, Hanya benjol saja." Lanjutnya lagi. Lalu, si Gadis _Pinky _itu pun langsung melirik kearah sang pemuda yang berada di sisinya. Dia melihat pemuda itu ber-Ekspresi ketakutan bercampur kekhawatiran sambil menatap kearah jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh masa. Spontan si Gadis _Pinky _itu pun langsung melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada sang Pemuda, "Ng? Sasuke, Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu menjadi pucat pasi begitu?"

"Sakura…" Gumam Sasuke sambil mempertahankan gaya dan Ekspresinya. Namun, Sakura tetap dapat mendengar Gumam-an Sasuke tersebut.

"Ng? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kita menabrak seseorang…" Ujar Sasuke sambil menoleh dan menatap kearah Sakura dengan tatapan dan air muka ketakutan. Mungkin dia takut jika seseorang itu meninggal disebabkan olehnya. Atau mungkin dia takut di laporkan ke pihak yang berwajib. Atau… apalah! Yang jelas, sekarang dia sangat ketakutan dan teramat khawatir.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin…" Gumam Sakura sambil menoleh kearah jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Tidak pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke dan Sakura beranjak keluar dari mobil dan langsung memeriksa keadaan seseorang yang telah ditabrak oleh mereka. Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat, memakai kaos berlengan panjang warna merah dan memakai celana jeans selutut warna hitam, sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya begitu saja ditemani dengan darah segar yang berhasil membuat sekitar TKP tercium bau Amis yang sangat menyengat. Setelah Mereka berdua melihat Gadis itu, Mereka langsung membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Setelah mereka sampai ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, para tenaga Medis langsung membawa gadis itu ke ruang UGD. Di dalam situasi seperti ini, si Gadis Pinky malah menggerutu Gaje. Apa yang sekarang ini ia pikirkan sehingga menggerutu tak jelas? _Let's See_…

"Aduuh… Sasuke! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya si Gadis Pinky sambil mondar mandir Gaje.

"Bisakah kau tenang? Aku sedang pusing tau!" Ujar Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Pertama, Kita terlambat pulang! Dan sekarang apa? Kita malah menabrak orang! Ini benar-benar Gila!" Gerutu Sakura sambil mengekspresikan seluruh emosinya.

"Hhh… Sudahlah, jangan menggerutu tak jelas! Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Kalau masalah Gadis ini, Kita titipkan saja pada Suster resepsionis disini. Kalau ada apa-apa, suruh saja suster itu menghubungi kita! Bereskan?" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Kau benar juga. Lagipula, sekarang kita benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk menemani gadis ini. Ayo, kita pulang!" Ujar Sakura sambil melangkah menjauhi pintu ruangan UGD.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba di Kediaman Haruno Corp yang terlihat megah nan mewah meskipun pada malam hari sekalipun. Setelah mereka memarkirkan Mobil Mercedess M Class milik Sakura ke tempat yang seharusnya, mereka pun langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam Rumah bagai Istana itu dengan gontai. Setelah Mereka berhasil Masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Haruno Corp, Mereka langsung di sambut hangat oleh seorang pemuda yang berambut Duren, Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Naruto? K-ka-kau… s-su-sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura gelagapan sambil membelalakkan matanya.

'D-di-dia…' Batin Sasuke sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Hehehe… Halo, Sakura! Lama ya kita tidak berjumpa!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengekspresikan Cengiran khasnya.

Lama kemudian…

"KYAAA! NARUTOOO! AKU KANGEN SEKALI PADAMU!" Teriak Sakura Gaje sambil berlari memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Melihat adegan itu, Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya, lalu menghela nafasnya dalam disertai raut wajah malas yang seperti mengatakan 'Hhh… ya ampun…! Lebay nyaa…'.

"Hehehei! Jangan terlalu memelukku. Aku kan jadi sesak nafas!" Goda Naruto sambil menampilkan senyuman khasnya.

"Eh, Maaf! Hehehe… Habis… Kalo tidak ada kau, aku tidak mempunyai teman curhat. Banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, Naruto." Ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya disertai ekspresi yang memelas.

"O ya? Baiklah, nanti aku akan menjadi pendengar curhatanmu yang setia. Ok?" Ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura.

"Berhentilah mengacak-acak Rambutku!" Ujar Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah ya! selalu saja berekspresi seperti itu!" Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa renyah. Kemudian, Mata Naruto mulai mengarah ke sosok pemuda yang berdiri mematung di belakang Sakura sambil berekspresi bosan.

"Hei! Kau pacarnya Sakura, kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan riang.

"Eh?" Gumam Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah. Lalu, Sakura mulai menatap Sasuke dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Err… Dia Bodyguard Pribadiku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sakura dengan riang juga.

'Apa? Jadi… dia ini…' Batin Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke langsung melihat penampilannya untuk memastikan apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Sakura seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada Tante mu dan Karin yang menunggu." Ajak Naruto sambil mencoba untuk menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh? I-iya. Sasuke, Ayo!" Ajak Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Sepertinya, Aku mau ke taman saja. Kalau kau ada perlu apa-apa, aku ada di taman." Ujar Sasuke sambil berlari kearah pintu keluar.

"Ta-tapi Sas… Yaah… dia keburu pergi. Ada apa dengannya? Sikapnya mendadak menjadi aneh." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Pintu keluar yang tidak berdosa. -?-

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat Pemeran utama kita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pemuda berambut Raven Blue-gray. Pemuda itu terlihat berlari dengan sangat kencang di taman yang luas bagaikan padang Savana itu. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berhenti mendadak di tengah-tengah taman. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya ke atas untuk sekedar melihat benda-benda angkasa yang terukir indah di langit malam. Kemudian dia mulai bergumam pelan, "Dia… Tapi, Kenapa?". Tiba-tiba, dia terduduk dengan lemas di atas rerumputan hijau yang sangat terawat sehingga menjadikan rumput itu begitu lembut dan empuk. Setelah dia terduduk, pemuda itu mulai merebahkan Tubuhnya ke atas rerumputan itu sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Kemudian, dia mulai memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Dan mulai mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

~Flash Back On~

"Maaf, Sus. Saya akan membayar Biaya Tagihan milik Pasien yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Nak. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap Suster itu sambil membuka Buku cek nya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Suster itu berkata, "Maaf, Nak. Biaya tagihan Milik Pasien yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto sudah terlunasi."

"A-ap-apa?." Tanya Sasuke sambil terkaget-kaget.

~Next Flash Back~

"Apakah tadi, ada anak kecil yang menanyakan tagihan Uchiha Mikoto?" Tanya orang misterius itu.

'Sepertinya, aku kenal dengan suara ini!' Batin Sakura sambil terus berkonsentrasi untuk menguping pembicaraan tersebut.

"Uchiha Mikoto? Tunggu sebentar, saya ingat-ingat dulu…" Jawab Suster itu sambil memegang dagunya. Tidak lama kemudian, Suster itu pun menjawab kembali, "Ah… iya… ada anak Sekolah yang menanyakannya." Jawab Suster Resepsionis itu.

"Apa anda memberitahukan identitas saya?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Anda tenang saja, Tuan. Saya tidak memberitahukannya." Jawab Suster itu lagi sambil menampilkan senyuman andalannya.

"Ooh… begitu. Terimakasih, Sus!" Ucap Orang itu. Kemudian, orang itu mencoba mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sayangnya, ia keburu di cegat oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Siapa anda? Apa anda kenal dengan Ibu saya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam orang itu. Tiba-tiba, orang itu langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar untuk menjauhi Sasuke dan Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya Melarikan diri.

"Hey! TUNGGU!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar orang itu.

~Next Flash Back~

"Naruto? K-ka-kau… s-su-sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura gelagapan sambil membelalakkan matanya.

'D-di-dia…' Batin Sasuke sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Hehehe… Halo, Sakura! Lama ya kita tidak berjumpa!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengekspresikan Cengiran khasnya.

~Flash Back Off~

"Hhhmm… Hhhhh…" Pemuda itu mulai menghirup udara segar dan menghembuskannya kembali. Lalu, Dia mulai membukakan matanya kembali secara perlahan. Dan mulai mengatakan sepatah kata yang entah kepada siapa, "Sebenarnya… Siapa orang yang membayar tagihan Ibu? Ada hubungan apa Ibu dengan orang itu? Dan… Dari mana dia tau bahwa Ibu masuk ke Rumah Sakit? Ditambah… Naruto. Kenapa dia berada di sini? Apa dia tidak mengingatku? Sebenarnya.. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Ini semua tidak Masuk akal! Aaakh! Semua ini membuatku Frustasi!" Teriak Sasuke Gaje sambil mengacak-acak Rambutnya sendiri dengan Frustasi. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menyambung perkataannya.

"Kenapa kau Frustasi?" Tanya Seorang gadis yang bernama…

"Karin-san?" Tanya Sasuke dengan agak membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap Karin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hhh… Tidak usah memanggil ku dengan nama Karin-san. Itu membuatku Risi. Cukup Karin saja. Itu lebih baik." Ujar Karin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Err… Baiklah, Karin. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa tau bahwa aku ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Karin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang. Lalu, Karin mulai merebahkan Tubuhnya diatas rerumputan. Atau lebih tepatnya di samping Sasuke. Dia pun mulai melontarkan sepatah kata lagi.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Sakura. Aku hanya ingin menyusulmu kesini. Itu saja." Ujar Karin sambil menatap langit yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang kelap kelip.

"Oo.." Sahut Sasuke dengan singkat. Lalu, Karin menoleh kepada Sasuke dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Setelah puas memandangi Sasuke, Batinnya pun mulai berbicara, 'Hmm… dipikir-pikir.. dia lumayan juga!'. Karin pun mulai menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kekaguman. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke pun menoleh kepada Karin dan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eh? Err… tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja… Ah sudahlah! Itu tidak penting. Lupakan saja." Ujar Karin sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan semburat garis merah di pipi putihnya.

"Hah? Baiklah…" Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap heran Karin. Sasuke pun menoleh kembali kearah langit. Lalu, Sasuke kembali lagi menatap Karin, 'Apakah aku harus menanyakannya pada Karin?' Batin Sasuke sambil menatap Karin dengan ragu-ragu. Karin pun menoleh kembali kepada Sasuke, dan mulai melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Ng? Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

"Hah? Memangnya kau ingin menanyakan apa?" Tanya Karin sambil menyusul Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Siapa Naruto? Apakah dia… Ada hubungan darah denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Karin dengan Serius.

"Oo… Jadi yang ingin kau tanyakan adalah Naruto… Ceritanya panjang sekali. _But, It's ok_ lah! Akan ku ceritakan semuanya padamu. Semuanya berawal disaat aku masih berusia 5 tahun…" Karin pun memulai Ceritanya.

~Flash Back On~

Pada siang hari yang sangat Terik, seorang anak kecil dan seorang wanita dewasa sedang bercakap-cakap didalam mobil mewah mereka yang tengah berjalan santai. _Let's See_…

"Ibu, Sebenalnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Karin kepada Ibunya, Shizune, yang sedang Fokus mengendarai mobil mewah mereka.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau, Nak." Jawab Shizune sambil menoleh kearah Karin dalam sekejap disertai seulas senyuman tulusnya.

"Iiih… Ibu culang! Aku kan hanya ingin tau. Masa ibu tidak mau membelitaukannya sih?" Tanya Karin dengan Raut muka cemberut sambil mengerucutkan Bibirnya.

"Hmm… sudahlah, Sayang. Kalau cemberut seperti itu, nanti cantiknya jadi hilang lho…" Ujar Shizune disertai senyuman tulusnya sambil menatap Karin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Biar saja!" Ujar Karin dengan ketus sambil menggembungkan pipinya disertai air muka yang cemberut.

Setelah mereka menempuh perjalanan selama 1 jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Hah? Tempat apa ini?" Gumam Karin sambil mencoba untuk membaca sebuah kalimat yang tertera jelas di spanduk tempat itu.

"Pe-a-pa-en. Pan. Te-i-ti. Ti. Pan-Ti. A-" Ejaan Karin langsung dipotong oleh Shizune.

"Panti Asuhan, Sayang."

"Oo…" Ujar Karin sambil manggut-manggut. Yep! Benar sekali! Kalimat yang terpampang jelas pada Spanduk itu adalah "Panti Asuhan Konohagakure".

Setelah mereka turun dari mobil, mereka pun berjalan menuju panti asuhan tersebut. Setelah mereka tiba di halaman bangunan panti itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan berambut coklat sebahu yang memakai bando putih gaya Sakura, memakai jas hitam, memakai baju jeroan kaus polos warna kuning, dan memakai celana panjang polos warna hitam, tengah berlari kearah mereka sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berteriak, "SHIZUNE!"

"Eh? Rin?" Gumam Shizune sambil menatap perempuan itu dengan teliti untuk memastikan apakah dugaannya itu benar. Lalu, perempuan itu langsung memeluk Shizune erat-erat. Tidak lama kemudian, perempuan itu melepaskan pelukan mematikannya.

"Rin? Kau benar Rin, kan?" Tanya Shizune sambil melihat penampilan perempuan itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hhh… masa kau lupa dengan teman baikmu sendiri sih, Shizune?" Goda Rin disertai seringainya.

"Hah? Ini benar-benar kau? Ya ampun! aku kangen banget sama kamu, Rin!" Ucap Shizune sambil memeluk Rin dengan tidak kalah mematikannya. "Haha… kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya Shizune. Selalu saja kekurangan memori." Goda Rin sambil membalas pelukan Shizune. Lalu, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka kembali.

"Hehe… bisa saja kau ini. Jadi, kau meneruskan Panti Asuhan milik nenek mu?" Tanya Shizune memulai pembicaraan.

"Hhh… Yep! Seperti yang kau lihat. Lagipula, aku menyukai anak kecil. _So_, aku merasa senang dengan pekerjaan ku yang sekarang." Ujar Rin dengan riang. Shizune hanya merespon ucapan Rin dengan anggukan kecil saja. Lalu, mata Rin mulai mendapati seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Gadis kecil ini anakmu, Shizune? Ya ampun… lucu sekali." Ujar Rin sambil mencubit pipi chubby milik Karin kecil.

"Yep! Namanya Karin. Umurnya baru 5 tahun." Ujar Shizune disertai sumringahnya. Setelah Rin puas mencubit pipi chubby milik Karin, Rin pun langsung menatap Shizune dengan serius.

"Apakah kau datang kesini untuk mengambil anak itu?" Tanya Rin dengan nada yang serius.

"Hmm… yaah… apa boleh buat. Ini perintah kakakku. Aku di perintahkan oleh kakakku untuk mengadopsi anak temannya. Padahal, kenapa tidak dia sendiri saja? Hn. Merepotkan." Ujar Shizune dengan nada malas.

"Memangnya.. kemana orang tua anak ini?" Tanya Rin dengan raut wajah yang penasaran.

"Hmm.. Entah. Kalau tentang hal itu.. aku kurang tau," Ujar Shizune sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ng.. ngomong-ngomong mana dia?"

"Oh iya, sampai lupa. Sebentar ya, aku ajak dulu dia kesini." Ujar Rin sambil berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan panti itu.

5 menit kemudian . . .

"Nah, ini dia. Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Rin sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang sedang berlari-lari kecil di belakangnya.

"Oo… jadi namamu Uzumaki Naruto…" Tanya Shizune dengan lembut kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya meresponnya dengan anggukkan kecil saja.

"Dia baru berumur 5 tahun. Sama seperti anakmu. Dia baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit." Ujar Rin sambil mengelus-elus kepala duren Naruto.

"Rumah Sakit? Hmm… untuk lebih jelasnya, bolehkah aku meminta Profil Naruto?" Tanya Shizune.

"Hmm… boleh. Nah, Naruto. Inilah orang tua barumu. Kau boleh pergi dari panti ini." Ujar Rin sambil mengelus-elus bahu Naruto dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi Naruto meresponnya hanya dengan anggukkan kecil saja.

~Flash Back Off~

"Yep! Mungkin cerita singkatnya seperti itu." Ujar Karin sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang tertera indah di langit malam.

"Hn. Jadi, seperti itu . . ." Gumam Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau merasa aneh dengan Naruto?" Tanya Karin sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Itu saja." Jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah." Ujar Karin sambil memandangi kembali ke langit malam. Setelah mereka bercakap-cakap, tidak ada satu orang pun dari mereka yang membuka suara untuk mengatakan sepatah kata. Sehingga diantara mereka terdapat keheningan yang amat sunyi. Yaa… bisa di bilang lebih sunyi dari suasana pemakaman umum.

"Hhh… sepertinya, aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku. Aku harus belajar dan mempersiapkan semuanya untuk besok." Suara Sasuke mulai memecahkan keheningan sehingga Karin agak tersontak.

"Eh? Untuk besok? Memangnya besok kau ada acara apa?" Tanya Karin sambil menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kegiatan sehari-hariku. Seperti sekolah, mengantar Sakura, terus… aah… pokoknya masih banyak lagi. Aku harus menyiapkan Agenda nya malam ini juga." Ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang sempat kotor.

"Wah wah wah… ternyata kau cukup sibuk juga ya. Pakai Agenda segala." Goda Karin.

"Hhh… seperti yang kau lihat. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya." Ujar Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Karin.

"Eh, Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Teriak Karin kepada Sasuke yang masih asyik berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, terdapat dua orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap di dalam kamar Apartemen yang cukup mewah. Let's See…

"Gawat! Sasuke melihatku di saat aku bercakap-cakap dengan Suster Resepsionis itu! Yang lebih parahnya, saat itu Sakura bersama Sasuke! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya seorang Pria dengan nada yang amat Khawatir.

"Apa? Sakura juga ada? Apa Mereka mendengar percakapannya? Yang paling penting, Mereka tidak melihat wajahmu kan?" Tanya seorang perempuan dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Sepertinya… Tidak. Karena Sasuke sempat bertanya padaku siapa jati diriku. Berarti, Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawab seorang pria tadi lagi.

"Hmmm… ini berarti… Kita jalankan rencana B." Ujar seorang perempuan tadi lagi.

"Ya. Rencana kita harus berhasil.. Bagaimana pun caranya." Ujar seorang pria dengan nada serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

"Sasuke, Suster RSK menyuruh kita untuk ke Rumah sakit sekarang juga!" Ujar Sakura dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Ke rumah sakit?" 'Jangan-jangan Gadis yang kemarin itu..' Batin Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Mereka pun segera bergegas untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Setelah mereka tiba di rumah sakit, mereka pun pergi ke ruang UGD dan langsung di hadang oleh pemuda berambut Coklat dan pemuda yang berambut Merah menyala.

"Hey kau! Kau yang menabrak saudara sepupu kami kan? Ayo jawab!" Sengit pemuda berambut coklat.

'Siapa pria ini? Apa maksudnya? Hah? Jangan-jangan… dia saudara gadis ini.' Batin Sasuke seraya mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak paham.

"Oi! Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku Tanya, apa kau yang menabrak perempuan yang berada di ruangan UGD ini?" Sengit pemuda tadi lagi.

"Oo… maksudmu gadis yang berambut kuncir empat itu? Sebenarnya… dugaanmu benar, tapi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Buktinya, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, kan? Itu berarti, aku peduli dengan gadis itu. Jadi, Maafkan kami berdua laah atas kecelakaan ini. Yang terpenting, kami sudah bertanggung jawab." Jelas Sasuke dengan tenang dan air muka yang WaTaDos.

"APA? Enak sekali kau bicara!" Ucap pemuda itu ngotot sambil meninggikan suaranya. Tiba-tiba, Pemuda berambut merah menyala pun langsung menepuk pundak pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang emosi tadi.

"Gaara?" Gumam pemuda berambut coklat dengan keras.

"Sudahlah, Kankurou." Ucap pemuda berambut merah menyala a.k.a Gaara dengan wajah tenang dan datarnya.

"Tapi… pemuda ini sudah…" Pemuda berambut coklat a.k.a Kankurou langsung memelas.

"Percuma kita marah-marah padanya. Toh, hal ini tidak akan membalikkan kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Temari Berbaring di ruangan UGD ini." Ujar Gaara dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ck! Sial!" Gumam Kankurou frustasi sambil memukul tembok yang tidak berdosa. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Kankurou pun langsung merasa bersalah.

"Kalian berdua, Pergilah. Kami tidak memerlukan bantuan kalian." Ucap Gaara dengan nada yang dingin ciri khasnya.

"Ta-tapi…" Sakura mencoba untuk menerobos Gaara yang menghalangi pintu ruang UGD.

"Tidak. Pergi." Sambil menatap tajam lurus ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalas tatapan Gaara, 'Tatapan itu…' batin Sasuke. Akhirnya suasana di antara mereka berempat pun berubah menjadi suasana yang cukup mencekam. Melihat tatapan di antara kedua pemuda itu, Sakura pun langsung mencari ide untuk mencairkan suasana. "Eh-eh. Sudah-sudah… Kalian-". Perkataan Sakura langsung di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, Ayo kita pergi. Berbahaya jika kita terus berada disini." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin ciri khasnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Eh, Sasuke! Tunggu!" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari kecil untuk mengejar Sasuke. Setelah Sakura berhasil mengejar Sasuke, Sakura pun berbisik kepada Sasuke, "Sasuke, Memangnya ada apa? Seharusnya kita tunjukkan rasa tanggung jawab kita kepada mereka!"

"Tidak usah."

"Iya.. Tapi kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura hanya di respon dengan Tatapan Deathglare milik Sasuke yang lumayan mematikan. Dan itu cukup membuat nyali Sakura Langsung ciut a.k.a turun drastis. "Err.. Ya ya ya, Baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah." Ujar Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang lumayan ketakutan.

"Heh!" Panggil Gaara. Spontan Sasuke langsung memberhentikan langkahnya dan tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Karena.. kau akan mengalami sesuatu yang takkan pernah kau duga." Ujar Gaara dengan nada misterius.

"Hn!" Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menjauhi kedua orang itu. Sakura yang merasa ditinggalkan pun langsung berlari kecil sambil berteriak gaje, "Oi Sasuke! Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku sih?"

Setelah punggung Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh Panca Indra mereka, Kankurou pun mulai bertanya kepada Gaara, "Oi Gaara. Memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa kau mempunyai urusan dengannya?"

"Dia orang yang selama ini aku cari-cari. Dia mangsaku selanjutnya. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore pun Tiba, Sasuke dan Sakura pun akhirnya tiba di kediaman Haruno Corp. Setelah Sasuke berhasil memarkirkan mobil mewah milik Sakura ke tempat yang seharusnya, Mereka pun langsung keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan berpencar ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Maksudnya, ke kamar mereka masing- masing. Yup! Mungkin untuk sekedar merebahkan tubuh atau membersihkan badan yang sudah tidak enak di cium atau apalah. Yang pasti itu hak mereka.

15 menit kemudian, terlihat seorang Gadis Emerald yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tengah kerepotan membawa semua buku mata pelajaran sekolahnya. Dan sepertinya, Gadis itu memulai mengetuk sebuah pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Setelah Gadis itu berhasil mengetuk pintunya, terbukalah pintu itu dan muncul lah seorang pemuda berambut Raven Blue-Gray berponi tengah membawa handuk di atas pundak kanannya. Bila ingin jelasnya, bayangin aja tukang Cendol, kan handuknya suka di atas pundaknya tuh, nah tidak jauh beda lah. Lalu, Pemuda itu mulai mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan mulai berkicau, "Untuk apa kau berada di kamarku? Dan.. kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak itu?"

"A-pa kau se-dang sibuk?" Tanya Gadis Emerald a.k.a Sakura dengan nada seperti tukang becak yang keberatan membonceng penumpangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Pemuda Raven a.k.a Sasuke seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bantu aku belajar! Cepat! Dan Bantu aku untuk membawakan buku-buku ini!" Ujar Sakura sambil menaruh buku-bukunya ke tangan Sasuke.

"E-eh! Apa-apaan ini? Ini pemaksaan! Aku sibuk! Aku tidak punya waktu!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menaruh buku-buku milik Sakura ke atas lantai.

"Jangan banyak Cincong. Aku tunggu kau di Taman. Kalau kau tidak menurut, Kau aku pecat. Titik! Bagaimana, Tuan Uchiha? Hmph.!" Ujar Sakura dengan PeDe nya. Lalu, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menggeram Gaje.

'Kalau bukan karena Ibu, tidak sudi aku bekerja di tempatnya! Dasar Cewek Iblis!' Batin Sasuke sambil memungut buku-buku Sakura yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

Setelah Mereka tiba di taman, mereka pun langsung melanjutkan acara belajar bersama mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura pun mulai berkicau kembali..

"Eh, hampir saja lupa. Besok, aku harus membawa kardus bekas untuk bahan kerja kelompok. Aku ingin menyiapkannya dari sekarang. Antar aku ke gudang untuk mengambilnya ya, Sas.." Ujar Sakura sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya.

"Hn. Ya sudah. Ayo cepat." Ujar Sasuke dengan malas. Sasuke dan Sakura pun langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di sebuah gudang yang lumayan bau apek nan gelap di dekat garasi mobil milik keluarga Haruno. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam gudang itu, karena di dalam gudang itu, terdapat banyak sekali sarang laba-laba. Yep! Seekor hewan yang membuat Sakura takut setengah mati. Lalu, Sakura segera mengambil kardus bekas yang berada di samping lemari tidak terpakai yang cukup tua dan rapuh. Setelah Sakura berhasil mengambil beberapa kardus yang ia butuhkan, dia pun segera keluar untuk terhindar dari hewan yang menurutnya sungguh mengerikan. Hewan apalagi kalau bukan Laba-laba.

"Yep! Semua kardus yang ku butuhkan sudah ku ambil. Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Sakura sambil membersihkan kardus-kardus yang berada di tangannya.

"Eh, tunggu!" Cegat Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura disertai air muka heran. Lalu, Sasuke melangkah sedikit demi sedikit dengan perlahan untuk mendekati Sakura. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya mencurigakan, langsung mundur satu langkah. "Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada gemetar. Tapi, Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Sasuke tetap meneruskan langkahnya yang mencurigakan tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Sakura terus mengambil langkah mundur sampai ia terpojok di sudut tembok. "Sasuke! jangan macam-macam kau!" Teriak Sakura dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Ssshhh… Diam bodoh. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Nanggung." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada berbisik.

"Nanggung? Nanggung apanya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada gemetar. Sasuke tetap tidak merespon pertanyaan Sakura. Setelah Sasuke sudah sampai berada di depan Sakura, Sakura langsung menutup matanya. Wajah Sakura keseluruhan langsung berwarna merah layaknya semerah kepiting rebus. Jantung Sakura langsung berdegup kencang dengan kerasnya.

'_Apa yang akan dia lakukan?'_

DEG! DEG!

'_Apakah dia akan melakukan itu?'_

Lalu, Sakura mencoba untuk membuka matanya kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

'_Kenapa dia terus mendekat?'_

DEG! DEG!

'_Kenapa tangannya mencoba meraih pundakku?'_

DEG! DEG!

'_Katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

"GREP!". Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura.

"Ouch! Sial! Tidak kena! Laba-labanya keburu pergi." Ujar Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Apa? Laba-laba?" Tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya! Tadi, Ada laba-laba di atas pundakmu. Tapi sayangnya.. aku gagal menangkapnya." Jelas Sasuke dengan dengan tampang _cool_ ciri khasnya.

"APAAAA! Singkirkan dariku! Cepat singkirkan dariku! Huwaa MAMA! Sasuke cepat singkirkan laba-laba itu dari pundakku! Ayo cepat cepat Sasuke cepaaaat!" Teriak Sakura dengan segaje-gajenya sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan eratnya.

"Hehehei! Tenanglah. Laba-labanya sudah pergi. Kau aman. Tapi.. masa kau takut dengan laba-laba? Seharusnya laba-laba yang takut padamu. Kau kan lebih ganas dari seekor macan." Goda Sasuke. Tetapi, Sakura tidak menghiraukan godaan Sasuke. Dia masih sibuk bergulat dengan ketakutannya. Dia masih memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Badannya begitu gemetar. Saking gemetarnya, Sasuke yang dipeluk pun merasakannya. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung membalas pelukan Sakura. Mungkin.. hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan Sakura sejenak. Akhirnya, pelukan mereka berakhir dengan pelukan yang begitu hangat. Saling memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain. Membuat mereka lupa akan segala hal. Sampai-sampai membuat mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ehm! Ehm!"

"Eh, Karin." Kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu pun juga Sasuke.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu. Mereka menunggu mu di ruang keluarga. Cepat temui mereka." Jelas Karin disertai tatapan sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mmm.. Baiklah. Err.. Sasuke, kau kembalilah ke taman. Bantu aku untuk persiapan besok. Aku akan kembali." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Ya." Sahut Sasuke singkat disertai wajah datarnya. kemudian, Sakura langsung pergi ke ruang keluarga dengan setengah berlari. Setelah Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh indra penglihatan milik Sasuke, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke taman.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Karin. Sasuke pun memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ada hubungan apa diantara kalian berdua?" Tanya Karin sambil berbalik untuk menghadap Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

'Cih! Kok dia cuek sih? Seharusnya dia menjelaskan sesuatu padaku dengan panjang lebar. Seperti mengatakan "Sungguh! Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Sakura. Tolong kau jangan salah paham ya.." atau "Sakura bukan siapa-siapa aku." Atau apa kek! Tapi.. ini malah… Iih.. Sebel!' Gerutu batin Karin sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura tiba di ruang keluarga. Setelah tiba disana, wajah Sakura langsung berseri-seri. Lalu, Sakura langsung berlari untuk menghampiri kedua orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya sambil setengah berteriak, "Ibu! Ayah! Kalian sudah pulang?"

"Oh? Halo sayang!" Ucap Ibu Sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Ibu… aku kangen…" Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Ibunya. Lalu, Sakura melirik seorang Pria yang bertubuh tegap di samping Ibunya.

"Ayah! Aku kangen…" Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

"Ayah juga, Nak." Ucap ayahnya Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Sakura.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sasuke melihat Ayame sedang mengintip sesuatu di balik pintu ruang keluarga. Sasuke pun langsung menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk menepuk pundak Ayame.

"PUK! PUK!"

"Ampun ampun nyonya ampun ampun! Saya mohon ampun nyonya!" Ujar Ayame Gaje. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Ayame hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? Huft… Ternyata kau Sasuke. Ku kira Nyonya Shizune. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Hampir saja aku mati gara-gara kau!" Gerutu Ayame dengan nada berbisik.

"Ayame-san? Sedang apa kau di sini? Dan apa yang kau intip?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Ssst… pelan-pelan… aku sedang mengintip acara reuni keluarga." Jawab Ayame sambil melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya.

"Ng? Reuni keluarga?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengerutkan keningnya sambil ikut-ikutan ngintip.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengintip dengan seriusnya.

"Mereka berdua adalah orang tua Nona Haruno. Nah, Ayah Nona Haruno bernama Haruno Minoru. Dan Ibu Nona Haruno bernama Haruno Yukari. Mereka baru pulang dari bisnis perusahaan mereka yang berada di Swiss." Jelas Ayame dengan berbisik.

"Oo…" Sasuke hanya bisa ber-Oh ria, "Tapi sepertinya, aku pernah melihat pria itu."

"Ck! Halaah… tidak mungkin. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Tuan Haruno." Ujar Ayame dengan nada PeDe.

Kita kembali lagi ke pemeran wanita kita.

"Oh iya, kata Tante mu, Kau mempunyai Bodyguard pribadi baru. Sekarang dimana dia?" Tanya Ayah Sakura a.k.a Minoru.

"Iya. Aku punya Bodyguard baru. Tunggu sebentar, Biar aku panggilkan dulu!" Ujar Sakura sambil beranjak dari Sofa nya.

Di tempat lain..

"Gawat! Kita bisa ketahuan! Cepat kembali ke tempat masing-masing!" Perintah Ayame sambil berlari luntang-lantang, -?-. Lalu, Sasuke berpura-pura seolah-olah numpang lewat di depan ruang keluarga sambil bersiul gaje dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dengan santainya. Tiba-tiba ada Sakura yang membuka pintu ruang keluarga.

"Eh, Sasuke? Kebetulan kau ada di sini. Ayo cepat masuk! Orang tua ku ingin bertemu denganmu." Perintah Sakura dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. 'Hhh… Sudah ku duga.' Batin Sasuke dengan jengkelnya. Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga, Sakura mulai berkicau kembali.

"Ayah! Ibu! Dialah Bodyguard pribadi baruku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Sakura dengan Sumringah. Sementara Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang penuh kemalasan. Kemudian menatap Kedua orang tua Sakura dengan tatapan yang tenang.

"Salam kenal. Tuan. Nyonya." Ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

'Ternyata begitu.' Batin Minoru. "Kau sudah besar ya."

"Maaf?" Ucap Sasuke seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh! Maksud saya… Umurmu sebaya dengan Sakura, ya?" Ujar Minoru agak Gugup.

"Ng.. Iya.." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Oo…" Minoru hanya bisa ber-Oh ria, 'Apakah orang itu sudah menemukanmu, Sasuke? Ku harap belum.'

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke dan Sakura akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit tempat dimana Ibunya Sasuke dirawat. Tentu saja mereka berdua akan mengajak Shikamaru dan Hinata. Setelah mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam Mobil, Tiba-tiba Naruto mencegat Mereka dengan berdiri di depan mobil mereka.

"Tunggu! Aku Ikut!" Ujar Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Tapi.." Ucap Sakura.

"Naiklah!" Sela Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke.. Kau tak apa?" Sakura langsung tersentak.

"Ya. Tak apa." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yang benar? Sungguh?" Tanya Naruto dengan Sumringah.

"Hn. Cepatlah. Atau mau ku tabrak?" Tanya Sasuke disertai wajah datarnya.

"Hehehe… kau selalu bergurau Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto di sertai cengiran khasnya. Lalu, Naruto segera menaiki Mobil yang berada di depannya dengan perasaan riang nan gembira disertai raut wajah sumringahnya. Kemudian, Mobil itu pun mulai berjalan keluar gerbang dengan santainya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 10 menit, akhirnya Mereka tiba di Rumah Keluarga Hyuuga. Dan disana terlihat seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang yang cantik nan anggun dengan dress selutut polosnya tengah berdiri di depan pagar Rumahnya.

"Hai, Hinata! Ayo masuk. Nanti Shikamaru lama menunggu." Ujar Sakura dengan riang gembiranya.

"Mm.. Ba-baik." Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Lalu, Hinata membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan disanalah pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Hinata.

"Halo, Silahkan masuk." Sambut Naruto dengan hangat dan riang.

"Ng.. Ba-baik. P-permisi." Sahut Hinata dengan terbata-bata dan gugup. Lalu Hinata pun masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di samping Naruto. Kemudian, Mobil itu pun berjalan kembali dengan santai.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 5 menit, akhirnya mereka tiba di Rumah Keluarga Nara. Segeralah Sasuke membunyikan klakson mobil. "TIIN! TIIN!"

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara samar Shikamaru yang tengah berada di lantai atas rumahnya. Terdengar juga beberapa macam kegaduhan, "Minggirlah Kucing bodoh! Aku sedang terburu-buru!". Kemudian, "Dug dug dug dug dug! Prang! Dung! Duk! Prak! Meow! Grrr! Gughk! Gughk! Brugh! Duak! Ouch! Sakiit kucing bodoh! Lu juga anjing!". Yaah… kelamaan nih Shika. Kita Skip sajalah.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit tempat dimana Mikoto a.k.a Ibu Sasuke tengah dirawat. Sasuke pun segera memarkirkan mobil milik Sakura ke tempat parkir yang sudah disediakan. Setelah mereka semua keluar dari mobil, Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat orang yang mencurigakan yang tempo hari sempat berurusan dengan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke! Lihat! Orang itu datang lagi kemari. Ini kesempatan bagus! Kali ini, kita tidak boleh gagal! Kita tangkap dia!" Ujar Sakura dengan semangat.

"Iya, kau benar Sakura! Dia orangnya. Kali ini, kita dekati dia dengan perlahan. Jangan sampai dia mengetahui keadaan kita. Lalu, setelah kita sudah dekat dengannya. Barulah kita menangkapnya dengan Seksama! Setuju?" jelas Sasuke. Yang lainnya hanya merespon pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala saja.

Mereka pun mulai melakukan rencana mereka. Yaitu mendekati orang itu dengan perlahan tanpa ketahuan. Setelah mereka dekat dengan orang itu, Sasuke memberi komando, "Ssst… Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. TANGKAP!".

"Hyaaa!" mereka langsung menangkap orang itu dengan seksama. Mereka tidak peduli akan tatapan yang di berikan oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Yeah! Akhirnya.. mereka berhasil menangkap orang itu. Orang itu hanya bisa berdiam dan pasrah. Orang itu benar-benar terpojok sekarang!

"Shikamaru! Tolong pegang orang ini! Aku akan membuka maskernya!" Komando Sasuke.

"Siip!" jawab Shikamaru dengan semangat 60. Lalu, Sasuke pun membuka masker orang itu, dan…

"Hah? Anda?"

~_To Be Continued_~

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

AARRGGHHH! MAKSA BANGGETZ SIH! (Author lebay dateng!). Gomen baru Update! Abisnya Ai banyak banget Kegiatan. Apalagi masalah UKK. Haduuh… Harus belajar Extra. Jadi deh ga sempet buat Writing. Hehehe… nih Gaara nya udah ta' masukin. Sesuai Requestnya Tsubaki-chan dan Aru-chan. Hmm… Apakah Sasuke nya agak OC? Apakah Romance nya keliatan? (nanya mode on). Jujur, baru pertama kali ini Ai bikin cerita yang mengandung genre Romance. So, Gomen kalo Romance nya kurang kerasa. Hhh… Gomen kalo Chap sekarang agak kepanjangan. Habis mau dikurangi dialognya sussaah.. banget! Suerr dech! Bener susah. Sussah… banget. Lebih sulit dari soal Matematika dan IPA Fisika (Lebay!).Ya udah, mending cerita chap ini Ai tambahin. Daripada ceritanya bertele-tele. Iya toh? Wes.. matur Nuwun sangat untuk para Reviewers yang sudi meninggalkan jejaknya. Eh, maksudnya, yang sudi meninggalkan pesan reviewnya untuk Fic Ai yang cukup Gaje nan Abal ini. Khususnya untuk Para Reviewers Chap 5 :

**Yue Heartphilia**

**Cavallone-VesavilliusVanilla**

**Shion Anandya Nachita**

**Matsumoto Rika**

**Yusei'Uzumaki Fudo**

**Matsukawa Aru-chan**

**UchiHaru Saku-chan**

**Uchihakagamie**

**Sasuke-kun**

Hatur nuhun pisan kanggo review na nya sadaya… Eh, maksudnya makasih buanget atas Reviewnya… Review Para Readers berarti banget lho buat Ai… Ai ga bisa meneruskan Fic ini tanpa adanya Review Para Readers. Bila ada sesuatu dan bahasa yang kurang diminati. Mohon Ralat or kritik yaa.. Yosh! Mau balas-balas Review dulu ach…

**Shion Anandya Nachita**Hmm… Pake nama orang laen segala! Hehe… Ora opo-opo… Just kidding koq! xD Jawabannya, mereka nabrak orang.. Pasti udah baca laah… Fave? Boleh koq! Malah seneng.. Thanks yak, Ra! Heheuy… langganan yoo… (Prett!)

**Matsumoto Rika**Huwaa! Matsumoto-san Reviewnya selalu membangkitkan Semangat! (Nangis dan mata api membara gaya Lee mode on). Nah.. Chap 6 nya udah Update nieh… Gomen ya kalo lama banget Updatenya.. kalo ada yang kurang dan ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan di hati, tolong Ralat or kritik yaa… Mohon bantuannya..! ^_^ Yosh! Selamat Membaca… jangan kapok buat Review yua, Matsumoto-san… hehehe… -plakdungdungprakmeow-

**Matsukawa Aru-chan**Halo Aru-chan… Nieh… Ai udah masukin Gaara. Tapi, maaf ya kalo perannya tidak memuaskan.. ^^a. tapi, tenang aja! Masih ada kejutan lain kok yang masih tersembunyi di Fic ini. Jadi, baca terus yaa… mungkin aja ada hubungannya dengan Gaara. Hehe.. xD

**UchiHaru Saku-chan**makasih banyak Saku-san atas Reviewnya… Hmm… maaf kalo Ai ga bisa mengurangi Dialognya. Tapi, Ai akan terus berusaha kok! Ok,. Skali lagi makasih banyuak karena udah mau menyumbangkan Reviewnya! Hehehe…

**Uchihakagamie**Hehe,, iya nieh.. Ai sengaja bikin watak Sasuke nya agak Ramah. Karena, setiap fic tentang Sasuke yang Ai baca, Sebagian besar sifatnya kasar-kasar.. yaa.. Meskipun OOC, Ai mau coba watak Sasuke yang ramah nan baik aja deh.. hehe.. ^^a (hihi.. nie Comment maksa banget sih?)

**Sasuke-kun**Iya.. tau kok. Thanks yaa karena udah mau Review fic ini… Padahal lumayan Gaje lhoo… heuheuy! xD

Oke! Semua review udah Ai balas. Yang Login Udah lewat PM yua… Rahasia tentang Naruto, Gaara, orang yang ada di apartemen dan Orang tua Sakura akan dikupas di lain Chapter. Tapi, Rahasia tentang orang Misterius yang ada di rumah sakit akan di kupas di Chap depan. So, Tongkrongin terus Fic nya Ai yaa… masih banyak hal dan sesuatu yang masih tersembunyi di fic Gaje nie. Skali lagi, Ai meminta sumbangan Review and Kritiknya untuk merenovasi- Ralat, Memperbaiki fic ini bila ada kesalahan…

_Okay! Mind to Review ? ?_ ^w^


End file.
